I love to sing
by yoli ravioli
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were close friends, then after their graduation, Naruto leaves. And no one had heard nor seen him, but Sasuke finds him, in one place he never thought he would see Naruto. Singing in a club, half naked! SasuNaru main, a bit of NaruSasu
1. 1: Blast from The Past

Hi, this is another story that was starting to bug me, well my mind, so I desited to write it out. Idk how long this is going to go on, but I hope that you enjoyed it! n_n

* * *

**A BLAST FROM THE PAST**

* * *

"Now," said a blonde, holding the mic to his lips, "it's time to dance with the person that's your girlfriend or boyfriend, the one that you love, or your bestest friend!" Naruto wore a white button down shirt, black pants, and an orange tie. His jacket was currently getting wrinkled on one of the speakers at the end of the stage. Naruto had been singing for _years_, but this was the first time someone asked him to perform at the Senior's Prom, let alone, _his_ prom.

"Ok, guys, just like we practiced," he whispered to his band; Gaara on the drums, Sakura on guitar, Lee on bass, Shino on the keyboards, and Kiba back-up singer that also played bass. They were dressed like him, except Sakura of course. The difference was that Gaara wore a red-black tie, Lee and Kiba wore a solid black tie, and Shino wore no tie. Sakura wore a short sleeve red dress that reached to her knees, a headband with a leaf outline on it.

"Hai!" they said over the noise.

"Hit it!" Sakura, Kiba, and Lee started that was slowly joined with Shino.

"Its slow so don't bump into each other," laughed Naruto into the mic, "this is Private Emotion."

Slowly Sakura joined Naruto in front of the stage and sang with him. Unknowingly, there were people watching them from the other end of the giant gym.

Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, and Karin were in the back of the gym, closest to the doors. Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke all wore black suits; Neji wore his white button down shirt untucked, Shikamaru wore a dark green shirt untucked as well, Sasuke wore a dark blue button down shirt, the first two-three buttons open on top, his shirt was tucked in. Hinata wore a long sleeve dress that passed her knees, colored in a light purple with white flowers on the bottom of her dress. Karin wore a long sleeve purple dress that went to her knees with black stockings underneath.

Hinata and Karin were sitting next to each other, talking in each other's ears, then laughing at what the other said. Neji sat next to Shikamaru who sat next to Sasuke who was sitting next to the giggling girls. All of the men's attention was focused on the stage where the people they wanted to be with were playing, playing their last set. Neji's eyes followed each and every movement that Gaara did, Shikamaru watched as his boyfriend was bobbing his head to the beat, the way his hands glided up and down the neck of the bass. Sasuke watched with great interest on Naruto's movements, the way he moved his hips, swaying as if the music had taken over his body, the way his mouth moved as he sang gently into the mic, the way his face looked as if he was singing it to his long-lost lover, Sai.

As the last chord played on the piano, the lights that were on the man-made stage slowly faded. The crowd stopped and cheered, the lights turning back on the whole band stood at the edge of the stage, holding hands, and bowed together. They moved their stuff to make room for the dj, as they got down they dispersed throughout the crowd. Naruto appearing behind Sasuke with a tired but happy look on his face, Shino and Kiba soon appeared with Gaara following with drinks in their hands.

"So? How was it?" Naruto asked breathlessly, his blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark with all the excitement that was filling him.

"Hn, ok to me," said Sasuke as Naruto pulled up a chair from next to them.

"What? You have to be _kidding_ me! 'Ok?' What the hell, Teme!" yelled Naruto whose face was now flushed. You could see steam coming from his ears.

"W-well I-I thought that it was a-amazing, Naruto!" smiled Hinata who was now able to talk to him after four years, and all it took was to get Shino to start going out with her to talk.

With a kiss on Hinata's cheek, Shino sat down next to her, "Amazing, Hina?" he said as he took a long sip from his cup that had punch. "I swear, I thought we did better than how we expected...?" he looked up from his shades to Naruto who was smiling at Hinata for the complement.

"Ha, well I didn't forget the words this time!" laughed Naruto, remembering the first time he played in front of his friends in the garage. He froze then passed out cold on the floor, it was a good thing that there was carpet on that side of the garage.

"True, true!" yelled Kiba who was sitting on Shikamaru's lap for some unknown reason.

"Oh, before I forget!" Naruto looked at Sasuke who was looking at him the whole time, "Teme, can you give me a ride back home? I promised Tsunade that I'd be home right after the show!" Giving his best, he did the puppy eyes and put his hands together as if he was praying.

With a sigh, Sasuke finished his drink, told Karin that he was going to drop off Naruto, who earned a glare from her, and nodded to the door when he looked at Naruto. With a jump he ran after Sasuke, fixing his tie and wrinkled jacket. He waved bye to his friends, and giving back a glare to Karin who was giving him the finger.

Running out the doors he found Sasuke walking down the hall that was barely lit. "Hey, wait up, Teme!" yelled Naruto as he caught up to Sasuke who stopped and turned to him, a smirk on his face.

"Dobe, if you can't keep up you'll have to find another way home." he threatened, his black eyes filled with enjoyment at Naruto's pissed off look.

"Teme, bastard!" he yelled at him.

"Dobe, you're three feet from me, don't yell," with a turn he resumed his speed making Naruto nearly run after him to keep up.

"Hey, I know it's personal-"

"Then don't ask, it's as simple as that." said Sasuke.

"-but did you accepted to the school that you wanted?" asked Naruto, looking at Sasuke with interest.

"You, of _all_ people, should know that each and every Uchiha_ must_ go to college and graduate from college, baka!" said Sasuke, pushing the door at the end of the hall. The cold air now at their backs as the heat from outside in their faces, quickly and slightingly dampening their hair.

"I was just wondering," muttered Naruto, Sasuke looked at Naruto and slowed down his high speed to match Naruto. "You're gonna marry her?" his eyes on the tiled ground.

"It's not my intention, Naru," Sasuke sighed, placing his hands behind his back, "it's my father's wish. I can't refuse, even if I wanted to, you know that." He playfully bumped into Naruto's shoulder, making him smile a little.

"Are you sure you're not going to college?" he looked at his best friend with worried eyes.

"Yeah, none of what they're teaching catches my attention," he looked up and smiled with his eyes closed at Sasuke, "singing isn't gonna be a hobby anymore, the bartender said that I could work for him full time, since everyone is going to college but me!" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Baka," muttered Sasuke before he pulled out his keys.

The next day was the graduation, Sasuke, being the valedictorian, made a speech, in his speech he was mainly talking to Naruto. Hoping that they'll still be friends. After the graduation, when the gang got together, Naruto wasn't with them. Sasuke was looking for him, he was going to ask him if he could be his best man at the wedding. When he did find him, he was on the other side of the street, getting out of his robe and folding it into his bag, got onto the bus, and disappeared. Sasuke went to Naruto's house after he told everyone else, to see that they had moved out that day. Naruto was never heard from again, never seen again, nor did he leave Sasuke's mind, long after everyone else forgot about him. Till five years later, Naruto was on stage with another band, and Sasuke was just looking for something to keep his mind busy.

* * *

_I hope that you liked it! Reviews are welcome! (n_n)_

_~yoli_


	2. 2: Reunion

**Reunion**

* * *

Sasuke walked into the club, after being told by his near five year old that he needs a day away from everything. So here he is, at a bar, the music thumping, bodies rubbing against one another. When he made his way to the bar, "Can I get a shot?" he asked the bartender. With a sweet smile she got his stuff together as he looked around the club.

Lights were flashing all over the place, in all colors, "Here you go, sweetie!" she yelled over the music. A quick nod, she left to attend the next customer; throwing the shot back he winced as it burned his throat. He noticed that there was someone that was dancing on what appeared to be a stage, if you take away the fence that surrounded them. Putting the glass down on the counter, he made his way to the stage, seeing that there was a person doing a striptease while singing into the mic. The stage was dark, but the multi-colored lights would flash over them. As he got closer, he could see spiky blonde hair, _'Naruto...where are you?'_ he thought. Then he could see tan skin when more lights passed, tan and flawless if you don't include the small tattoo that was on his upper arm._ 'Whose Kyuubi?'_ as he got closer and closer he could start to outline who this person was. Then all of the lights flew to the band, "Thanks everyone!" yelled Naruto into the mic. His eyes filled with happiness.

"Naruto?" said Sasuke when he stood just in front of the "stage". His eyes locking with the shocked blue eyes that he hasn't seen in five years.

"Sasuke?" he sounded dumbfounded. Both of them looking each other up and down, "It is you!" he whispered.

"Naruto!" yelled the drummer, "We gotta get off, the next band is coming!" With a sharp nod he put the mic back and ran off the stage. Sasuke was busy looking for Naruto on the stage that suddenly became dark, he didn't see Naruto running up to him till Naruto jumped him.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled as he jumped the surprised Uchiha.

_'You haven't changed at all have you, Naru?'_ thought Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around the excited boy. "Naruto, where the _hell_ have you _been_?" pulling away from Naruto, to realize that he was still shirtless. A blush crawling on Sasuke's face, "Wait, put on a shirt first!" he looked away from Naruto.

"Ahh sorry! But hey wanna get a drink? You know to catch up?" Naruto asked, pointing to the bar.

"Sure," Sasuke couldn't even look at Naruto.

"'Kay!"

* * *

"So, how have you been?" Sasuke ordering another shot, Naruto ordering a beer.

"Ok, I guess." Naruto smiled, "I've become a father about a year ago." He looked at Sasuke who stopped midway from drinking his shot.

"You have?" black eyes looking into blue eyes, with shock and worry, "With who?" Sasuke shivered as the drink once again burned his throat.

"Sakura Haruno." whispered Naruto into his beer as he took a sip, Sasuke looking at Naruto with a confused look, "Pink hair girl..." he still stared, sigh "the girl that I had a crush on?" Black eyes widened.

"Oh," he looked away, "she must be lucky..."

"Not if you ask her," Naruto sighed, he placed his head on the counter, "it was a _mistake_, to her. But to me it wasn't a mistake." he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "She still wasn't with what's-his-name-Lee was she?"

"No, they broke up two years ago, for a month. She called me and wanted to distract herself, so we went clubbing, she was wasted, I on the other hand only had a few beers. I confessed to her, then the next thing I know, we're _naked_ the next morning in my _bed_." Naruto laughed. "She called me two months later, after telling not to tell anyone what happened, that she was _pregnant_. With _my_ kid."

"..."

"He's a beauty, Sasu, red spiky hair, he even has Sakura's eyes." he sighed, "Every now and then I see him acting like her, it's quite funny and cute." He laughed.

"Who old is he?" asked Sasuke, fully turned to Naruto who took a gulp from his beer.

"A year next month, he's a talker too!" He gave his smile that spread near ear to ear, his eyes happy.

"Heh," smirked Sasuke, getting Naruto's attention, "my boy is older."

"You're a father, too?!" asked the shocked blonde.

"Yep, Karin got pregnant freshmen year in college," he sighed, "his fifth birthday is next week."

"Oh," Naruto looked away, "congrats!" he tried to smile.

"By the way, Naruto," he looked up, "why did you leave?" Sasuke leaned toward Naruto, Naruto blushed at the closeness.

He gulped, "I was trying to get away from something, and my grandparents were moving away so I went with them."

"Why didn't you _tell_ anyone?" he hissed at Naruto, making him flinch.

"If I did then the reason that I wanted to leave wouldn't let me!" yelled Naruto, glaring at the shocked Uchiha.

Sasuke calmed down, his hand moved to Naruto's whiskered cheek, caressing it, "A letter or note would have been fine too, Naru." He whispered, "I was going to ask you be my best man, Naruto."

"Me? Why? Someone else would have been better!"

"No, I'm not closer to anyone as I am to you, even now! I didn't have a best man at my wedding, no one was good enough." This being said, made Naruto blush, making him as red as a tomato.

"How are you and Karin?" Naruto moved away from Sasuke's hand, he dropped his hand back onto his lap.

"We divorced three years ago," sighed Sasuke, Naruto froze, "on this very day," laughed Sasuke. He turned back to the bar, ordered two beers. "I can't believe my father wanted me to marry _her_! She was after the money and getting me in bed," he scowled at anything, taking a sip of his beer, handing the other to Naruto. "She's a bitch." He muttered as he drank the rest of the beer in one gulp.

"Woah, slow down!" yelled Naruto as Sasuke was ordering another beer. "You have a kid at home, Sasuke, you can't set a bad example!"

"He told me to get out of the house today, that I needed a distraction myself," sighed Sasuke, fingering his second bottle, "I can't believe that my nearly five year old is telling me, his _father_, that he needs to go out!"

"Wait!" Naruto put up his hands, "Sasuke, Sasuke _Uchiha_, the man who doesn't take orders from others nicely is taking orders from his son, who will be _five_ next week? Who _are_ you?" Naruto nearly jumped out of his seat, making fun of his friend. Sasuke laughed, Naruto always knew how to make him laugh, even though he was insulting him, others who tried would end up in the nurse's office, unconscious.

"Shut up, Baka!" said Sasuke as he laughed it off, it was insulting but he couldn't help it the way Naruto said it. Naruto laughed with him, getting back onto his seat. Sasuke felt a vibration from his pocket that held his phone, he pulled it out to see that the call was coming from home. "Shit!" he whispered, he flipped open the phone, "Itachi, what are you doing up?"

_"It's one in the morning, father, where are you?"_ said the small child, all though the child wasn't able to express his emotions well, you could tell by the way he talked. He laughs now and then, his smiles are even more rare.

"Its one? Alright, I'm coming back right now, go to bed, ok?" Naruto looked at him with sad but understanding eyes.

_"Ok, but I want pocky!"_

Sasuke sighed into the phone, knowing that his son wouldn't listen to him until he got what he wanted. "What flavor?"

_"The one that tastes like milk, I want that one, father!"_

"Ok, I'll get them ok? Go to bed!" he hung up before turning back to Naruto, who was on the phone with a serious look on his face.

"Are you sure? It could be just a fever, Baa-chan..." he said into the phone, his voice being serious, Sasuke had never heard Naruto like this before.

"What happened?" he whispered into Naruto ear, making it turn red.

"Kyuubi has a fever," he whispered back, "Ok, I'm coming home right now, Baa-chan!" he said into the phone and hung up.

"This brings me back," Naruto looked at him confused, "need a ride?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto, as he tried to remember, then laughed.

"Do you know where the park is?" Sasuke nodded, "I live on the North side of it."

"Huh, really? I live on the South side of the park." Sasuke getting up, he paid for the drinks while Naruto stared at him, "Meet you in the front?" Naruto nodded, getting up they went different ways. Naruto telling his band mates that he had to go home, Kyuubi was sick, and that he was going with an old friend from high school. Sasuke walked outside, found his car, turned it on and pulled up in front of the club just as Naruto was exiting, pulling on his jacket.

* * *

"Oh so did you become what you're dad wanted you to be? A lawyer, right?" Naruto clicked on his seat belt.

"Yeah, I have a private practice in the city." Sasuke started to head toward the heart of the city, "What about you? What do you do?" He looked at Naruto with the corner of his eye.

"I help out at the hospital with my grandmother, Tsunade, three days of the week, practice on the days I'm off during the week, and play at the club on the Saturday." He stated, using his fingers.

"What about Sundays?"

"Huh? Oh I go with Kyuubi to the store or to park across the street," he smiled.

"You want to meet at the park tomorrow then?" Sasuke stopped at the light.

"If Kyuubi will feel ok by then, then we'll go." Smiled Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto and Sasuke didn't talk much after that, when they were on the North side of the park, Naruto pointed to which apartment he lives in. Sasuke parked the car in front of the apartment, he pulled out his card and gave it to Naruto before he left, Naruto gave his number to Sasuke. Sasuke watched as Naruto walked up to the door, he waited till Naruto closed the door behind him, with a small wave before the door came between them. With a small smile, Sasuke drove off to the corner store, bought the pocky, then headed home. Finding his son fast asleep on Sasuke huge bed, hugging his pillow.

Itachi looked nothing like his mother, except the eyes. His eyes were red with three commas in the middle, his ex-wife had red eyes. He still wondered where he got those extra features. His long black hair, normally was in a low ponytail, was now loose. He also had markings that you would see on an older person, not an almost five year old.

Sasuke grabbed his t-shirt and short and went to change in the restroom, he came out and got in bed that had his son in it.

"Mmmm, father?" his red eyes slowly opened, "Where's my pocky?"

Sasuke laughed as he pulled Itachi close to him, having his head on his chest, Itachi grabbed hold of his shirt. "In the kitchen, sleep, Itachi," Sasuke laid on his back, Itachi curled up on him, he looked at the clock to see that it was nearly two in the morning. With a sigh, he drifted off the sleep, glad that he met Naruto again.


	3. 3: Get together

**Get Together**

* * *

Kyuubi lays in Naruto's arms, his head on his father's shoulder, his hands balled up on his chest, his legs swinging. Kyuubi lays in Naruto's arms, Naruto rocking them slowly in beat with the song that he sings.

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

Kyuubi looked at his father, a smile on his face, his eyes slowly drooping close.

_Don´t know how I lived without you_

_'Cuz every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

Naruto stopped moving when Kyuubi started to snore, Naruto chuckled, he slowly put him on his back in his crib. Naruto grabbed the nine-tailed fox stuffed toy from the corner and put it under Kyuubi's arm, smile appeared, he turned over to his stomach, holding onto the toy. Slowly he walked out of the room, turning off the light, turning on the lamp next to the door. Once the door was closed he breathed a sigh of relief, he turned down the hall to the living room where his grandparents were waiting. Jiraiya was fast asleep on the couch, his arm on the back of the couch behind Tsunade. Tsunade was on the phone with Shizune, helping her calming down a patient.

She closed the phone, "Well?" she asked, crossing her arms on her giant chest. Jiraiya next to her snored, twitched, then turned toward Naruto, not moving from how he was sitting.

"He took the medicine, and he's asleep. You two should go ahead and go home, I got it here." Smiled Naruto, he was tired, it was two in the morning, but he's in been in worse conditions, but still able to take of his baby.

"Alright," jumped up Jiraiya, "you heard him, Tsunade, he's got it." She didn't move, just stared at Naruto and Jiraiya, not one bit confused. "Tsunade, we're ten minutes away my car," he sighed, grabbing his jacket, "we'll be here in five minutes flat, with _you_ driving." He pulled on his jacket, pulled out his keys, and waited at the door.

"Fine," she spit out, "but he's not going outside till he gets better, you hear me, Uzumaki?" she glared at Naruto as she stood up, grabbing her jacket and left without another word.

Sigh "Call us if you need anything else, Naruto." Said Jiraiya as he closed the door then locked it from the outside.

Naruto sighed, he looked around the room. The dishes were done, diner was in microwave, kitchen was clean, everything was in order. Satisfied, Naruto turned off the lights in the living room, kitchen, and small dining room. He walked back down the hall, passing Kyuubi's room, he checked in on him before leaving back to his room, leaving the door open some. He passed by his studio where they practiced, the bathroom, the guest room, the hall closet, then his room. The bed still wasn't made, he hasn't been in it since five in the morning, when Kyuubi woke up wanting to play.

He fell on the bed, landing face first, then rolled over to his back, he turned to the picture that Sakura gave him as a birthday present when he came back three years. All of his friends gathered together in their caps and gowns, all smiling, except Sasuke. His eyes were looking away from the camera, the people next to him, away from everyone. Naruto now knew why, Sasuke knew that he left without a word.

With a sigh Naruto got out of his clothes till he was in his orange boxers, got in bed, and went to sleep. Tossing and turning for an hour, he got up and went to Kyuubi's room, picking him up from his crib, walked back to his room. Putting Kyuubi on the bed, he pulled him into his arms, slowly going to sleep. Kyuubi opened his blue-green eyes, looking at his dad, he snuggled closer and went back to sleep.

* * *

It was nine in morning when Kyuubi decided that it was time to wake up, opening his eyes to see his father on his back mumbling about food. "Papa," he said as calmly as he could, nothing, "Papa!" Still nothing, "Papa!" he screamed, Naruto twitched a little, then moved to face the other side of the bed. "PAPA!" cried Kyuubi.

"Mmmm!" Naruto moved his head up looking around then put his head back on the pillow.

"Nnnnn," sniffed Kyuubi, "P-p-papa!" he covered his eyes, crying his heart out. There was movement on the bed, Kyuubi moved his eyes seeing his dad's hand in front of his eyes. He looked up to see his dad with a tired but smiling face looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Kyu," his thumb wiping away the tears from Kyuubi's eyes, "you shouldn't be screaming right now, you're gonna lose more of you little voice." He whispered. Picking up his baby, he kissed him on the head before they got out of bed. Walking down the hallway to the living room, Naruto turned on the t.v. putting on the morning cartoons, before going back to his room to get a shirt and some pants. On his way back, he stopped by his son's room, getting the day's clothes, then going to the living room. Kyuubi not even noticing that his dad was sneaking up behind him, his eyes were glued to the brightly colored shapes with the high-pitch voices coming from the box that his dad threatens sometimes.

Picking him up from his seat on the floor, Naruto put Kyuubi on the couch on his back. Kyuubi fighting to get back to the t.v., Naruto moved out of the way so he could still watch t.v. while he was changing clothes. Once he had his denim shorts and a fresh diaper on, Naruto sat up Kyuubi taking off his white shirt to replace it with a red shirt. "There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Naruto placed his hands on his hips, looking at Kyuubi, waiting for an answer. With a sigh he picked him up again and sat him in front of the t.v. again.

Going to the kitchen to start breakfast when his cell went off. Running to his room, Kyuubi then looking at him, getting up and slowly following his father. Kyuubi bumping into his dad when he was coming out of the room, "Oh, hey," Naruto rubbing Kyuubi's forehead gently.

"Is Kyuubi able to come out and play?" laughed Sasuke, earning a glare from Itachi.

"No, we can't, he has a sore throat, my grandma doesn't want me to take outside till he feels better."

"Perhaps next time then?" Itachi shaking his head 'no'.

Sighed Naruto before picking up his son into his arms, "Well, you're both up right?"

"Yes, Itachi wanted to go to the library at seven," he looked at Itachi who was reading his new book with a smile in his eyes.

"Have you eaten yet?" Naruto putting Kyuubi down on the couch then headed to the kitchen, moving the phone from his hand to his shoulder.

"Just a snack, but other than that no, why?" Itachi looked up from his book, Sasuke looked at his son jestering if he was hungry. Itachi nodded quickly, Sasuke silently laughing before going into the kitchen, starting breakfast.

"How about I'll make breakfast?" Naruto started the stove, cracked two eggs in a bowl, grabbing a fork, and scrambling them.

"You cook?" Sasuke stopped what he was doing, his son leaning on the wall across from the kitchen, watching his father.

"Yes I cook! I had to! Do you want to come over for breakfast or not?" laughed Naruto, grabbing two more eggs from the fridge, in case they do come. Naruto turned on the coffee machine, having it make four cups.

"When?" Itachi noticed that his dad was putting all the food back where he got them.

"Now, I'm starting it right now, so it should be ready in a few minutes." Naruto cracked the other two eggs putting them in the same bowl, stirring them together.

"Alright, what's your apartment number?" Sasuke pointing to Itachi to put on his shoes, and take whatever he wanted.

"H-5," checking if the pan was hot enough, he poured the eggs into the pan making it sizzle before it started cooking.

_"Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes."_ said Sasuke before hanging up. Naruto grinning at the phone, that showed that Sasuke hung up then went to his baby boy when he was two days old. Grabbing the spatula he started to flip the eggs over then moved the pan to another spot on the stove, grabbed another pan and put it there. Grabbing the bacon from the fridge and sausage, he made a feast for four people.

"Kyu!" Naruto said, turning off the stove, going to the fridge, putting the unused bacon and sausage back, he grabbed Kyuubi's medicine. Kyuubi ran into the kitchen happy for food, _'Always hungry, like father like son right?'_ He showed the medicine to Kyuubi, his face went from a golden color to white. He ran back into the living room his father hot on his heels. "You need to take your medicine!" Kyuubi ran away from his father, "Kyu!"

Luckily for Kyuubi the doorbell went off, Naruto growling at Kyuubi who laughed, his little hands covering his mouth. Naruto went to the door, looking out the people hole, seeing Sasuke who was talking to his son who looked unhappy. He unlocked the door and opened it, "Hey, Sasuke!" he smiled, he heard laughing coming from down the hall. They looked to see Kyuubi laughing before running into his room, slamming the door. "You're taking your medicine!"

"No!"

"Kyu!"

"No! Neber!" yelled Kyuubi from his room. With a sigh, Naruto rubbed his forehead.

"Did we come at a bad time?" laughed Sasuke, earning a glare from Naruto.

"No, come on in," he moved from the door, "I just finished." Naruto closed the door behind a small child with red eyes a long black hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. "And who are you?" Naruto squatting to the child's height, noticing the backpack.

"Itachi Uchiha, you should know who people are before inviting them into your house," his voice sounding annoyed.

Naruto gave a awkward laugh, "Well sorry, your dad never told me what you looked like," he glared at duckbutt who was smirking. "Well, foods getting cold, let's eat!"

Sasuke followed Naruto into the kitchen, Itachi putting down his backpack on the couch. His dad said that he could bring whatever he wanted, so he brought books, crayons, and a sketch book. He looked around seeing a very small white shirt folded on the arm of the couch, the t.v. was on Nickelodeon. "Itachi," he turned back to his dad, "come and eat." He put down a plate that had eggs, bacon, and sausage and a cup of orange juice. Naruto came out from the kitchen with a plate for Sasuke and himself, then going back for a plate that had eggs and sausage cut up in small pieces.

"Kyuubi! Come and eat!" Naruto went to the hall to the room the child went into. Itachi shrugged it off, he walked up to the seat where his dad put his plate. Sasuke came back with two cups of coffee and red sippy cup. Naruto came back with a pouting child with red hair and blue-green eyes, "Kyuubi, this is one of Daddy's friends," Itachi's dad shook his head, "say hi." The redhead waved his hand, his grip on his dad strengthening.

"Hi, Kyuubi," said Sasuke looking the child smiling, "how are you?" Itachi rolled his eyes. The child moved closer to his dad, trying to get away from the unknown person. Naruto laughed at Sasuke's poor attempt, "Dobe," making Naruto stop laughing. Both of them glaring at one another, you could almost see the spark from their glares.

"Sorry to interrupt," everyone looked at Itachi, "but am I going to be the only one eating?" They looked back at each other, except Kyuubi who was staring at Itachi.

"Right," they said together. Sasuke sitting next to Itachi on the round table, Naruto getting Kyuubi to sit down on his booster seat that was next to Itachi. Naruto sitting next to Sasuke. They ate in silence, "So, how is it?" asked Naruto, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well you _can_ cook, Naru, I'll give you that much," Sasuke smirked, looking at Naruto with a certain spark in his eyes that Itachi's never seen before.

"How about you, Itachi?" he blinked, "Is it good? Kyuubi will eat nearly anything so I can never tell." he smiled. Somehow that smile made him feel at home, Itachi's ears turned red.

"Good," he muttered, looking away from Naruto, to see Kyuubi eating with a baby spoon. Picking up the food and putting on the spoon, then putting the spoon in his mouth. Then dropping the spoon and drinking from his red sippy cup, a drop of white would come out now and then. He turned back to see that both adults were looking at him with humor in their eyes. "Why don't you feed him yourself?"

"I tried to, but he starts getting fussy, so I just cut up the food into really small pieces for him." Naruto laughed, Kyuubi looked at him, smiling with his messy face. Naruto grabbing a napkin and cleaned his face, Kyuubi hitting his hand, trying to get away from the napkin. "There's a point even for babies to want to do things on their own," he looked back at Itachi who was looking at Kyuubi, but paying attention to Naruto. "They'll want to feed themselves, walk on their own, run, talk, they'll want to do everything they see. I'm sure you did that too when you were a baby, Itachi," Naruto smiled.

* * *

The dishes were put up, Kyuubi took his medicine, with help from Sasuke, the kids were in the living room. Kyuubi watching t.v., now and then looking at Itachi, who was reading his new book of the couch. Naruto and Sasuke sat in the seats they sat in before, watching the boys.

"How's everyone?" asked Naruto, drinking his second cup of coffee.

"Alright, Shino proposed to Hinata last year when they graduated. Neji and Gaara are touring the world before starting work, I heard that they were thinking about adopting." Kyuubi stood up and walked toward Itachi wobbly, and hit the book down, Itachi glared at him, Kyuubi pointed to the t.v., he shrugged then returned back to the book. "Kiba and Shikamaru moved in together three years ago, tied the knot a year later, now they want a kid or two. They're looking for a surrogate mother." Sasuke sighed. Kyuubi grabbed Itachi's book and ran away, Itachi just blinked where the book used to be before turning to Kyuubi. He went after Kyuubi who ran around the room, before running down the hall. A loud thump came from down the hall, getting the parent's attention, they were about to go and look when Kyuubi came out running with the book still in his hands. Itachi came stumbling from Kyuubi's room.

"Give it back." he said before running after Kyuubi, Kyuubi laughing with glee in his eyes.

"Kyuubi Minato Uzumaki." the boy stopped when he heard his full name, he looked at his father with fearful eyes. "Give the book back to Itachi," he didn't move, "now." He looked down at the book then his dad, he walked to Itachi giving back the book. Itachi snached it out of his hands calmly, then walked back to his seat on the couch. Kyuubi walked back to his room, his eyes unseen.

"Itachi," he glared at his father, "he wanted to play with you."

"I don't want to play," he said to his father, "I just want to read."

"Itachi," he looked at Naruto, "do you have any friends?" Itachi shook his head.

"I don't need friends when I have books."

Sigh "You are your father's son," Sasuke glared at him, Itachi looked at his dad in shock. "Itachi, books _are_ helpful, but books can't supply what's really needed in life." Itachi tilted his head, sigh "Having friends is what's needed. I'm not telling you to stop reading and make friends, but, reading all the time isn't good." he stood up and walked after Kyuubi.

Itachi looked his father who was looking at him, "What does he mean, father?"

"It means that you're not getting any new books for a while." Sigh, "Itachi, I realize that you love reading, I did too when I was younger." Itachi put down his book and fully faced his father. "Books were everything to me," he smiled, "but Naruto is right. You can't always be reading, I can see why he always took the books away from me now. Put the book in your bag," he did as he was told, "give me the bag," Sasuke stood up and headed toward the door, grabbing his keys from his pocket, "now, I'm going to take to the car, but I want you to go and apologize to Kyuubi." His eyes went wide at the idea, he started to reach for the bag, "Itachi, you are going to be friends with Kyuubi, understand?" Sasuke turned and left.

Itachi just stood there, in shock, with his head down he walked down the hall. He could hear sniffing, "Shhh, it's ok, baby," whispered Naruto, "it wasn't very nice to take the book away from Itachi, Kyu."

"I wa play!" he said, followed by several coughs.

"I understand, but you can't make friends like that," Itachi was at the door, hiding behind it, listening. "Shhh," Itachi saw Kyuubi crying his eyes out on his dad's sleeve, Naruto rocking them back and forth, Naruto had his back to the door. Blue-green eyes opened to see Itachi looking at them. Itachi felt his heart stop at what he saw, his face red from the running they did and the crying. His eyes were rimmed red and puffy, his nose red and dripping a little, his red hair seemed to fall, not being spiky much.

"Ano..." Naruto turned around, seeing Itachi, his eyes never leaving Kyuubi, "I'm sorry!" he bowed. "I don't know how to make friends, Kyuubi, but," he looked up at Kyuubi, "do you - do you want to be friends?" he looked away, a small blush coming across his cheeks.

"You are your father's son, Itachi," whispered Naruto with a smile. Kyuubi looked at Naruto, Naruto nodded, Kyuubi slid down his dad and walked over to the blushing Uchiha, grabbed his hand and walked over to the toy box that was in the corner.

Naruto shook his head at the scene, never dropping the smile only made it bigger, and got up. "Like father like son, huh, Dobe?" whispered Sasuke when Naruto was in the hall. Naruto almost closed the door, he smiled at Sasuke. "But there is one thing that I hope that never happens." Naruto looked at him, "I hope that they'll become the bestest friends, and not be afraid to tell his friend how he feels."

"Teme?"

"There was a reason that my father wanted a grandchild, Naruto." he moved closer to Naruto, trapping him against the wall, "It's so that I could be with_ the one I love_, when you left and I couldn't find you, I had to stay with her."

"What? What does your marriage have to do with me?" Naruto whispered.

"Well, lets think about it, Naru," he smirked, "you, a _man_, can't carry children now can you? Unless science was really that messed up, to be able to create a man or drug to get men pregnant..."

"Teme, do you mean that you lo-" Naruto was silenced with a kiss from Sasuke. And just like the first time they kissed by accident, there was heat in it, and it felt right. He even remembers it after all these years.

He wanted to confront the guy that Sakura had a crush on in elementary, with them arguing at each other, they didn't notice a guy coming up from behind and pushed Naruto onto Sasuke. Luckily both lips were closed when they met. There were sparks, not strong, but there. He later realized that Sakura wasn't the one after he told her that he liked her two years ago. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, a string of saliva were between the two. Both panting at the kiss, Naruto's face was red but he didn't look away from Sasuke. Sasuke came in for another kiss when they heard a cough. They looked down to see Itachi hold Kyuubi's hand, Kyuubi not knowing what was going on, smiled. Itachi knew what this meant, he might have a baby brother.

* * *

_3,550 words...holy_ crap_! O.O lol oh well I hope that you enjoyed!_

_~yoli_


	4. 4: Mother?

**MOTHER?**

* * *

_Naruto and Sasuke stared at the kids, Kyuubi smiling at them, holding hands with Itachi who said, "Does that mean that Kyuubi is my baby brother?" Both parents looked at one another, Sasuke smirking, Naruto blushing._

* * *

(Sunday evening, midnight on Monday)

Later that evening, Naruto sat on the couch throwing a ball that Kyuubi gave him, having Kyu chase the ball with a smile. His laugh filling the room, normally Naruto would be laughing along, but right now, he was trying not to cry again. After Sasuke said that he loved him, in a confusing manner, Naruto couldn't do anything but ponder over it. 'What does he mean?' Kyuubi came back with the ball in his small hands, holding it out to his father, his father looking above his head, out the window.

"Papa?" he tilted his head, he noticed that his dad hadn't smiled since he met Ita, becoming worried. He was about to call his dad again when he saw a tear fall, taking in a shaking breath, his dad just sat on the couch not moving. "Papa..." he started to cry, snapping Naruto out of his trance, finding his face wet and hard to breathe. He looked at his son, sobbing his blue-green eyes out, his hands made into fists, against his eyes. His lips quivering, he made no sound.

Naruto pulled him into his lap, he cried into his son's down hair, his song crying onto his dad's shirt. Neither moved. Naruto looked up see that it was nearly til midnight. He looked at Kyuubi, his heart breaking when he saw the tear marks on his face. Kyuubi was still shaking from all the crying he did all day, his breaths coming in and out in shakes. Naruto stood up slowly, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy in his arms, and headed into his room. Taking off both of their pants, Naruto pulled his son in his arms and went to sleep. Dreaming of Sasuke, what their lives would have been if he wasn't scared, and stayed by his side.

* * *

(Wednesday)

Sasuke sighed, looking at his watch, thinking about who was going to pick up his son from school that lets them out at twelve, which was in two hours. His parents were out of town, and Neji wasn't back from his "honeymoon" with Gaara. Shikamaru was three hours away with Kiba, getting ready for their new addition to their family. _'I could ask Hinata...but she's at a doctors appointment. And Shino is with her...I need to find someone!'_

"Sasuke-sama?" Sasuke looked away from his phone to look at Kabuto, smirking at his boss, finding him distracted. "Sasuke-sama, do you need a break?" he picked up the files that were in the submit files.

"Fuck off, Kabuto." Sasuke glared at him, a small smile slipping through when he saw Kabuto shiver.

"Sorry, Sasuke-sama." he quickly left the room, closing the door firmly. Sasuke looked at the door for another second before looking back outside.

"What about Naru?" he whispered. He started to look at the phone, wondering if he was off today. Sigh, he picked up the phone and started to dial the number that he grilled into his memory. He knew that he was using his work phone, he would have to delete the number when he was done.

_"Hello?"_

Sasuke dropped the thought and focused on Naruto, his voice sounded a bit different. He could also hear noises in the back, Kyuubi laughing. "Naruto, are you busy?"

_"Not right now, why what's wrong?"_ the noises died down.

"I'm unable to pick up Itachi from school, and everyone else is out of town. I was hoping that you could pick him up," he sighed. His heart picking up speed, he hadn't talked to Naruto since Sunday, it was Wednesday today. Sasuke sent a text to Naruto at night when they were at home, he didn't want to lose contact with Naruto again.

_"Yeah, sure,"_ cough, _"which school does he go to?"_ in the back he could hear someone asking him who he was talking to.

"Do you know where the Leaf Academy is?" Sasuke cradled the phone on his shoulder, looking at his wristwatch.

_"Yeah, it's on the west, right?"_

"Right, he gets let out at twelve, I'll call the school and tell him that you're going to pick him." Naruto coughed a bit, "Ok?"

_"Yeah, I'll go to the front office."_

"And by the way, back sure that you drink some tea, Naruto."

_"Pshh, all I need is_ ramon,_ it's the cure to everything! Believe it!"_he laughed, then coughed.

Sigh "Ramon doesn't cure you of anything, Baka," smiled Sasuke, "it'll just make it worse!"

_"Whatever! I gotta go! I'll get him from the front office. Bye!"_ the phone buzzed. Sasuke pulled the phone away, rubbing his ear. He put the phone back, picked it up and started to call the school.

Asking for his son, "Itachi, Naruto is going to pick you up at the front office when you're let out ok?"

_"Yes, father."_

"Alright, just make sure you're there, he's known to get lost easily."

Itachi laughed, even though it wasn't much, it made his father smile. _"Yes, father, I'll look for him if he's late."_ He hung up. Sasuke pulled the phone away again, shaking his head, _'Is this 'hang up the phone on Sasuke' day?'_ he continued to glare at the phone till he saw that he still had work to do.

* * *

"Yo, Naruto," said Kankuro, holding an upside down Kyuubi. "Who was that?" Kyuubi was covering his mouth, laughing.

"Do you remember the guy that I was telling you about Saturday night?" Naruto putting the phone in his pocket, looking at the clock.

"Uchiha?" Kankuro gently laid Kyuubi on the floor on his back, he was still having a laughing fit. Naruto never understood why he likes being upside down.

"Yeah, he called and asked me if I could pick up his son, Itachi," Kyuubi got quiet. This gathered the whole band's attention.

Kankuro, the drummer, sat next to the laying baby, poking him in the stomach. He didn't laugh, but smiled widely. Ino, the keyboardist, pinched his cheeks making him cry. "Well, now we know that not all his blood went to his head." she said over Kyuubi's cry, she still held his cheeks. Temari and Tenten just sighed from the couch.

"Ino, you're gonna break his face!" yelled Naruto, pulling his baby from the woman that was torturing his son. "Kyu!" Naruto looked at his son's face, rubbing his red cheeks, Kyu glaring at Ino. "Hey, Kyu, I'm gonna pick up Ita from school." His son looked at him when he heard 'Ita', "Wanna come?" His son nodded quickly, clapping his hands, Naruto laughed.

* * *

~2 hours later~

Naruto parked his car outside the school, it was smart to come early, there was traffic just to get near the school. Naruto stepped out of the car, unbuckling Kyu from his carseat, and walked up the school. Parents, kids, teachers were all over the place, kids running around, screaming, crying. _'Must be the last day...'_Naruto asked a teacher where the front office was then followed her instructions. Inside was cold, seats against the walls that were a light beige color, in one of the seats sat Itachi. Next to him where two other kids; one of the two was a blonde, his hair in a ponytail, bangs covering the left side of his face. The other was a redhead like Kyuubi, but his hair wasn't spiky like Kyu's. The blonde laughed out loud, Naruto let out a sigh, "Itachi!" the boys looked, Itachi jumped at the sight of Naruto and Kyuubi. "Ready?"

"Yes," he said, then turned to his friends, who looked shocked, "I'll tell you guys Friday ok?" Itachi left the room before they would respond. When they walked back outside, you could see the ground, nearly everyone had gone home already. Kyuubi started to squirm, he wanted to walk with Itachi, Naruto put him down. Kyuubi ran after Itachi, grabbed his hand with a smile, he put his other hand in his mouth, giggling. Naruto smiled at the scene, fished out the keys, Itachi watched as Naruto buckled Kyu into the car seat as he put on his seatbelt.

"Itachi," Naruto started the car, looking before getting back on the street, heading to his house, "when is your birthday?" Naruto looked in the mirror, Itachi was poking Kyu who was trying to poke him back. The little wall between them not letting him, Itachi was smiling.

"My birthday is today but the party is Friday, father said that the party was going to be at the park at noon." He looked up, "Why?"

"Hmmm, would you like a cake?" Naruto looked back at the road, slowing down the car, "I make good cakes, I always hate ones that were made at the store. It doesn't feel special if it's done by a total stranger." Naruto turned, driving a little faster.

"You'd make one for me? Father tried to make one himself, but ended getting both him and the kitchen dirty, so he would let me pick out what kind of cake I would want." Naruto laughed.

"Baking a cake is very easy, I'll even let you help me!" Smiled Naruto, looking at the mirror. Itachi seeing that smile couldn't help but smile back,_'Why is it that my mother didn't make me smile?'_

"Naruto," he nodded, "you're better than my mother," Naruto froze, "she wouldn't smile for anyone other than my father, but it wasn't even a real, there was a strange aura around her." Itachi shivered, "Every time she touched my dad, he would turn a bit green," both Itachi and Naruto laughed.

"Ok, then how about we go to the store and get what we need for the cake?" Naruto pulled into the parking lot that was in front of a super market. Getting out of the car, Naruto noticed that Itachi picked up Kyuubi then placed him on the ground holding his hand when he closed the door with the other._ 'He acts like an older brother already, and this is the second time they've met...'_ Naruto smiled, holding out his hand to Itachi, they walked inside the market. Getting a cart, Naruto picked up Kyuubi and sat him on the seat, then picked up Itachi, he gripped him as if he might fall, and put him in the cart. Itachi looked at Naruto with shock,_'No one's picked me up other than father and grandmother...'_

"So first things first," Naruto started to push the cart, Itachi holding onto the wire walls as he sat down, "we need to get the basics."

"Basics?" asked Itachi, he looked around the store and the Naruto."Yeps, flour, baking soda, sugar, milk, eggs, and butter. We have some of the stuff at home, so we'll get what we really need. Then how about some frosting? Or sprinkles? Oh and we can't forget the candles!" laughed Naruto when he saw the look on Itachi's face. He looked pretty excited, _'And they say that Uchiha's show no emotions! Ha! If I can get Sasuke, then I can get his son, hehe!'_ Naruto drove the cart through the store gathering the things that he would need for the cake before getting frostings, much to his delight Itachi wanted to look at the different flavors. He was torn between the frosting and the sprinkles, "You can get both, Ita," his eyes sparkled as he gently placed them next to him. When they started to look for the candles for the cake, Naruto found candles that if you light them once, they'll keep coming back on till they were wet or burned out. He snuck them into the cart, while Itachi was looking for the number five. Kyuubi had his hand in his mouth, took it out and pointed to a red ball. Naruto laughed softly, getting the boy's attention, then went to grab the ball. Giving it to Itachi to hold onto, Kyuubi clapped his chubby hands then out one back into his mouth, silently looking around.

Naruto noticed that when Kyuubi was sitting still, he was quiet, when he was moving he was loud. Thankfully it can in handy when they would go to the stores. When they had everything they needed, Naruto paid up at the front. The cashier was making little faces at Kyuubi making him cover his mouth with his hands, giggling like crazy. Itachi laughing along with Kyuubi. They waved bye when they started to head for the car, Itachi buckled in Kyuubi and put on his seatbelt while Naruto was putting the cake supplies in the car. Finally they made it home to see Tenten, who was still going over her part, had stayed behind to keep the house locked. Kyuubi ran to her smiling and talking gibberish. Itachi and Naruto came in with groceries, putting them on the table before locking the door.

"Hi, who are you?" asked Tenten, getting down to Itachi's height._ 'Does everyone have to do that?'_

"Itachi Uchiha, ma'am." hissed Itachi.

"Itachi!" he looked at Naruto, "You don't talk like that in my house, understand?" Itachi nodded slowly before turning back to Tenten, saying sorry softly. She laughed and patted his head. He sat on the couch, and looked at Naruto as he put everything up, he was talking to Tenten who had Kyuubi on her hip. Kyuubi was playing with her strange bun. "Itachi, was today you're last day at school?" Tenten had gathered her guitar, putting in a case that was filled with different types of weapons and left with a wave.

"Yes, tomorrow is summer vacation," he walked toward the kitchen.

"Do you have homework?" Naruto looked at the clock, a bit after two, and decided that it would be best if he washed the dishes first before he started on the cake. Itachi shook his head, the ponytail coming up to his shoulders when he shook his head. "Ok, we'll start at four ok? That way when your dad comes over, the cake should be done." he smiled, Naruto's eyes dulled a bit they still shined at the idea. With a smile, Itachi ran toward his bag, pulling out two coloring books and two boxes of crayons, he pulled Kyuubi to the table to color.

Naruto was washing the dishes when he saw the boys coloring on the dining table, laughing and smiling. "On the paper, Kyu, or mama's gonna be mad." whispered Itachi. Naruto froze again, he looked up at Itachi, he didn't seem understand what he said.

_"you're better than my mother"_

Naruto let a small smile appear on his face, but he was still concerned that Itachi had called him a woman, let alone a_ 'mother'_. He sighed, he'll ask Tsunade tomorrow at work. With a shake of his head he tried to remember the recipe for the cake. By the time Naruto had finished washing the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, it was nearly four. He pulled out the things that he needed, looking at the boys, Kyuubi was yawning and rubbing his eyes for the umpth time in the hour and half. When everything was set up, Naruto picked up Kyuubi, "Its time for a nap, Kyu~" sang softly Naruto into his son's ear. "Itachi, can you put clean up and wash your hands while I put Kyu to bed?" he nodded. Naruto headed down the hall he saw Itachi looking at them as he cleaned up, "We're gonna bake the cake when I come back ok?" a smile came to Itachi's face.

* * *

~An hour and dirty kitchen later~

Naruto put the pan with the cake into the preheated oven, closing it, he set the time for thirty minutes. A sigh of relief when everything was done. Well that was till he turned away from the oven to see Itachi, having flour, eggs, milk, sugar, baking soda all over him. His black hair was white in some places, his face was already pale, but put the powder of it, he looked like a ghost. Naruto just stared at him, and then Itachi had those red eyes, 'He looks scary!' Just then the doorbell went off. "I'll get the door, don't move, I' have to get soap and water." laughed Naruto, although he was avoiding Itachi.

"Dobe, what took you so long-" Sasuke stood on the other side of the door, his tie was loose on his neck, his jacket wrinkled on his arm, and he was staring at Naruto who had powder all over him.

"Hello, father!" smiled Itachi next to Naruto, making him jump.

"Why are you dirty," he looked at Naruto, then his son, "and why do you look like a ghost?" Itachi smiled, Naruto shivered at the word "ghost".

"Naruto and I made a cake!" his smile never ending, it even reached his red and black eyes.

"A cake?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a shocked look as Naruto moved to let him in.

"Yes, I wanted him to have a real cake!" Naruto had his hands on his hips. "No child should go through life without tasting a cake made from scratch!" Naruto turned and headed for the kitchen, Itachi following him. Sasuke looking at the sway Naruto still had in his hips.

"Father," Sasuke broke his gaze away from Naruto's hips. "Father, is everything ok? Your nose is bleeding..."

* * *

n_n hola! sorry it took me awhile, i was thinking on how to write the next chapter for this story and the other story that i start awhile ago... n_n hope you liked it!


	5. 5: Realization

**REALIZATION**

* * *

(Wednesday night, 10 pm)

"I'm sorry for all the trouble," said Sasuke. The sound of water hitting the dirty dishes could be heard throughout the apartment. Naruto placed his hand under the running water, checking if the water was hot. Naruto started to soap the dishes, rinsing them, then handing them to Sasuke.

"Its alright, it was worth it! Naruto smiled, he didn't look at Sasuke. "I just wanted to taste something that was homemade, you know. You can't have a kid grow up without tasting homemade cake, he'd be missing out!" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a soft smile.

"Yeah, thanks, Naru." whispered Sasuke, getting trapped in those deep blue eyes, finding them closer than normal. He blinked to see that Naruto got on his tippy toes and closed the distance, their lips meeting briefly before Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke staring at him. Happy and amused.

"Sorry...you had some frosting on your lip." Naruto looked back at the dishes, rubbing the dishes so hard that Sasuke was surprised they didn't break. "Ano...can I ask you about Itachi's mother?" Naruto looked at the living room to see Kyuubi calming sitting on Itachi's lap, both their head falling to the side, like they were trying to fight the sleep. On t.v. was the news that the boys were too lazy to change.

"What about her?" asked Sasuke, Naruto looked at him. Sasuke put the dry plate in the cabinet too hard.

"Does she come by? To see Itachi?" Naruto handing Sasuke the last cup, pulling out the plug, he washed his hands before wrapping up the leftover cake and putting it in the fridge.

"Why? Why would she? She left him with _strangers_ to watch him!" he turned away from the sink, Itachi looked at him dad in worry when his voice grew louder. "When she would go to the store, she would take him, make some random person watch him as she went shopping. Then she would come home, trying to get me in bed, then the police would show up with Itachi, who was two at the time, saying that he was left at the store." He looked Naruto, frozen in shock, Sasuke gave a mocking laugh, "He was alone for four hours!" he whispered. "She's done it so many times at different stores, so I grew tired of it, I got a divorce from her, I gained complete custody of Itachi, thankfully. I moved in with my parents, I didn't want to be in the same town with her." He sighed, then looked at Itachi with a small smile. "We stayed with them for a year, before I had enough money to get an apartment, which was two years ago." Then turned to Naruto, a small smile on his lips, "He was happy when we moved out," Sasuke laughed, "my father was teaching him everything about military tactics and other stuff, to a _three_ year old." Sasuke smiled, a chuckle coming out. "Why?" he looked up to Naruto.

Naruto leaned against the counter, looking at the sleeping boys. _'Kyuubi was only up for five hours and now he's asleep,'_ sighed Naruto, shaking his head. "Well, I was just wondering if Itachi every asked about his mom..." he looked at Sasuke, having a confused look, sigh "When the boys were coloring on the table, Itachi said ano," deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes, "he said 'mama's gonna be mad' when Kyu was coloring on the table..." All that could be heard was the t.v. that was low. Slowly Naruto opened to see Sasuke smirking, trying to hold in a laugh, his face was starting to turn red. "What's so _funny_?" Naruto placing his hands on his hips, his hips moved to one side. Sasuke laughed so hard that he woke up the kids.

"Naruto," Sasuke tried to calm down, "you _do_ realize that you'd be the mother in the relationship right?" Sasuke wiped away a tear that formed. Naruto just stood, like a gaping fish at what Sasuke said. "Oh, by the way, do you want to go on a date this Sunday?" Sasuke was serious again, Naruto stopped gapping and stared at what Sasuke just asked.

"A date?" he nodded, "I'm a guy..."

"I am too, so is that a yes?" Sasuke tilted his head.

"No."

"No to the date or no to the yes?" Sasuke looked away, his voice sounded hurt.

"Sas-"

"I'm in love with you Naruto...I've _been_ in love with you...when will you realize that?" he whispered the last part.

"I'll-I'll think about it..."

"Father," they looked at the small boy, rubbing his eye, "can I spend the night?"

"I don't think that is a good idea, Naruto had to go to work in the morning, Itachi." Itachi looked at Naruto, giving him the best version of puppy eyes that Kyuubi did to get another slice of cake.

"Its fine, Sasuke," Itachi smiled, shocking Sasuke at what his son just did and what Naruto said. "My grandpa is coming over to watch Kyuubi, and Kyu seems busy with Ita, it's fine, really." He smiled.

~Thirty min.s later~

Sasuke had drove home with Itachi, getting what he needed since school was over, then came back with toys that he had for Kyu, who was knocked out from the sugar overload. Naruto had just finished changing sheets on the bed next door when they knocked on the door. Itachi then asked if he could be in the same room as Kyu, Naruto laughed and nodded. Sasuke watched at he pulled out an inflatable mattress from the closet. Once the sheets were on, Itachi placed his head on the pillow and fell asleep quickly. Naruto and Sasuke quietly laughing, with the door closed, he noticed that Sasuke had a small bag next to him as well.

_(tease)_

"Well, since Itachi is sleeping over, I guess I should too..." Sasuke smirked. Looking up and down Naruto, shivering at it, he pulled him into his arms and kissed him. At first Naruto tried to push him away, but started to fall under Sasuke's spell. His arms moved from Sasuke's chest to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Sasuke picked him up into his arms, Naruto's legs wrapped around Sasuke hips. Sasuke's hands roamed Naruto's back, one hand on his lower back, the other slowly started to massage his butt (lol it just sounds funny, butt, lol cough anyway back to the story...sorry...). Naruto moaned at the touch against the other's lips, they never lost contact, until they needed to breathe before kissing again. Sasuke walked down the hall, looking to see if he went into the right room. He walked into the room till his legs hit the bed, dropping Naruto on the bed. Sasuke took off his shirt, he's never felt this excited before, his pants were biting into something that was really important right now. Having his shirt open, he moved to loosen his pants, Naruto watching with hungry eyes. Watching his every movement, smiling when Sasuke was over him, looking at him with heated eyes. They kissed again, Naruto combing his hands through black hair, pulling on it when he needed to breathe. Sasuke moved away, kissing his way down Naruto, kissing, licking, and nipping at his jaw, then made his way down to his neck. Where the neck and shoulder met, he started to suck there the hardest, Naruto moaning, biting his fist.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he bit him on the shoulder though the shirt. He looked up to see a peaceful look on Naruto's face, a light snore coming before he turned to his side.

_(End tease n_n)_

Sasuke just looked at Naruto in shock. His eye twitching, debating if he should wake him to continue, he did have a big problem going on between his legs. He was about to when he heard Naruto, "...sasu...ke..." he sighed then smiled softly. Sasuke moved back his hand, leaned down to Naruto, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. With a sigh, he went to the hallway grabbed his bag and went to take a long _long_ cold shower.

* * *

(Thursday, six am)

Naruto's hand coming out of the covers, aiming for the alarm clock, trying to hit snooze button that seemed to groan when hit, not shut up. "Will you stop _hitting_ me? You're not the one that had a hard on...Baka..." Naruto's eye opened, his face on a cool wall that seemed to wear a thin shirt. He tilted his head up to see Sasuke squinting at the sudden wake up, "Just give me ten more minutes." he sighed, pulling Naruto closer, he sighed then went back to sleep. Naruto just watched, not moving or breathing.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Why are you...why are you in my bed?"

"You don't remember? Shame..."

"Remember what?"

"You and I had sex, hard." he muttered.

"Oh..."

"..." snore.

"We did _what_?!" screaming into Sasuke's ear, he moved away and covered his ears. "Please, _please_ tell me that you're joking!" Naruto sat up, holding his head in his hands.

"Jeez, I _am_ kidding, Naru," he yawned, "you think I would let you fall asleep in the middle?" he chuckled when he saw Naruto's red face. He leaned over and kissed those red lips, the kiss getting deeper when Naruto opened his mouth. "Mmmm," he licked the saliva that fell on Naruto's chin, "yummy." he sighed. Then rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Haa," Naruto turned away, he headed for the shower, it was his turn for a cold shower.

Naruto was getting breakfast ready, dressing in light blue jeans and white shirt with a spiral on the back. His hair still damp from the shower, he looked at the clock wondering why Kyu hadn't yelled when he woke up. After making eggs and bacon, and turning on the coffee machine, he walked to Kyu's room to hear the two boys giggling like crazy. Slowly opening the door, Itachi was helping Kyu change clothes, laughing when Kyu tried to get his head through the sleeve. "So you _are_ up," Kyuubi finally able to get his head through the shirt laughed, and Itachi smiled, "well breakfast is ready," Naruto shook his head, smiling. _'Itachi always wears a smile now, reminds me of when Sasuke would only smile when it was just the two of us...'_

Closing the door, the bathroom door opened, Sasuke walking out with a towel around his hips, and a towel in his hair drying it off as he walked into Naruto's room. Naruto feeling something warm on his lip, he touched to to see blood. Sigh, he went back to the kitchen.

Sasuke came out a few minutes later after the boys, putting his jacket on the sofa, he came and sat on the table. A plate and coffee appeared before him, a tan hand moved away from the plate. Quickly grabbing the hand, Naruto looked at Sasuke, Sasuke pulled him down, and kissed him deeply. Itachi had his eyes wide open at the sight, Kyu covered his mouth with his hands, a smile being hidden. Letting Naruto go, he stumbled back, touching his swollen lips that were wet. He turned away, going back to the kitchen, getting his plate and headed back to the dining room.

It was almost seven when Jiraiya knocked at the door, Sasuke had left ten minutes before, he told him about Itachi, kissed both the boys heads and left. Tsunade was outside waiting for him, what he hated most. She was scary when angry, but when she drove, everything was a blur. When they safely, somehow, got the to the hospital, they went their separate ways.

"Sorry, Iruka!" smiled Naruto when he saw Iruka rocking one of the infants to sleep. He just gently smiled and nodded. "So," he turned to see a group of kids sitting around Kakashi, Iruka's fiance, reading them a book. Most of the kids were sitting on the floor, others on the chairs, and a few sitting in their wheelchairs. Every time he would see the kids, his heart would break, they were so young, so new to this world, and yet here they were. Facing death every day, every moment, every second...

"Two passed yesterday," whispered Iruka, he was facing away from the kids. He looked at the cooing baby, holding onto his pinky, his eyes sad. "Obito just had his birthday last week, and Rin had her birthday yesterday," tears fell onto the now sleeping baby. "Kakashi loved them the most, Naruto," he looked up to see sad blue eyes. "He was their doctor, and he couldn't save them..." Naruto took the baby from the crying nurse.

"I'll stay, you go ahead and get some rest, Iruka." He nodded, wiped away his tears and walked out with his head held high, Kakashi kept reading, but he's read the whole book over so many times that he memorized the whole story, he watched as his lover walked out. Naruto shook his head. Naruto and Kakashi continued to watch and entertain the kids for a few hours till it was their lunch break.

Naruto had followed Kakashi to the cafeteria, grabbing ramon, they sat and ate, laughing occasionally. "Naruto," he looked up from his fourth cup of ramon, "are you still in a band?" he nodded, slurping the hanging noodles, "Well Iruka and I can't find a desent band, we have a DJ but we wanted a live band to play for us Saturday," Naruto dropped his chopsticks, "can you play on short notice?" Naruto exploded from his seat, jumping on the table, everyone in the cafeteria looked at him.

"Hell yeah! I'll play for you guys!" Naruto screamed on the top of his lungs, Kakashi smiled, everyone was covering their ears or yelling at him to shut up.

"Good," ignoring what Naruto just did, "I don't really mind what songs you play as long as I get to pick the song that we'll dance to," he smiled.

"You bet!"

"Naruto," he still smiled, his eyes closed.

"Yes?"

"Can you please get down from the table?"

"Huh? Oh sure!" he jumped down and sat like nothing happened.

* * *

~Saturday night~

"Ok, this is our final song everyone! And Kakashi picked this one, so Iruka wherever you are, please come to the dance floor, your husband is waiting for you~!" Naruto and Kankuro were dressed in black suits without ties, they were on the speakers. Ino, Tenten, and Temari were dressed in a dark orange dresses that went passed the knees. "Okay, guys, ready?"

Ino started the song, then slowly everyone joined, Naruto closed his eyes, sitting on a stood, and started to sing

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

_But I got lost a time or two_

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

[Sasuke...]

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

[Sasuke...]

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_

_But you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

[I love you...]

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_

_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

[still...]

_Now I'm just rolling home_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you_

[after all these years...]

_That God blessed the broken road_

_That led me straight to you._

At the end of the song, Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka and Kakashi kissing, softly. Making his heart ache, when he saw the love in their eyes. He realized that he was crying softly, and it wasn't because of the song. It was what the song made him realize. Naruto was in love again, and he knew that the one he loved wouldn't leave him. When they dropped off Naruto at two in the morning, he saw Jiraiya and Tsunade asleep on the couch, Jiraiya had his arm around Tsunade, who slept on his shoulder. Naruto ached to have that with Sasuke. He pulled a blanket and wrapped them in it before checking on Kyuubi, sleeping with his toy in his hand. He then walked to his room and called Sasuke. He knew that it was so early in the morning, he was about to hang up when it was answered.

_"Naruto? What's wrong? Itachi's over here..."_ he sighed.

"About your question, yes." he closed his eyes, his whole body shaking, his heart quickened.

_"My question?"_

"...you asked me out...remember?" Naruto felt his heart break, 'He doesn't remember? Am I too late?'

_"...oh that's right...yeah I remember...what about it?"_ he sounded hesitant.

"I just wanted to say that my answer is yes...I'll go out with you, Sasuke Uchiha." Laughed Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled, _"Ok, I'll pick you up at six tomorrow-well actually today since it's two in the morning."_ he laughed some.

"Ok," Naruto sighed, "I'll see you then!" he chirped. Sasuke chuckled some more before saying good night.

"So," Naruto looked to see Tsunade at the door, "what will you be wearing to this date?"

* * *

I'm glad I was able to use the song that's been stuck in my head! I know that the second half of this chapter was rushed, but I just _really_ wanna get to the next juice parts that will be up as soon as I wake up! I wrote this when I was sleepy, sadly, but it came out great! XD I hope that you've enjoyed the story so far!

_~yoli_


	6. 6: Must Make Up For Lost Time

Over four _thousand_ words...woah...that's a lot...for me to type... anyway here's the next chapter!

* * *

**MUST MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME**

* * *

(Sunday, 5:30 pm.)

"Have you met Naruto?" asked Fugaku, Itachi opened his tired eyes to his grandfather who had the newspaper up like a wall.

"Yes, sir." Itachi yawned softly before laying his head back on the pillow on the couch. In the kitchen, his father and grandmother were making dinner for his father and Naruto. Deciding that it would be best to have the date at the house, near his home for when something happened.

"And?" he turned the page, glancing at his grandson, "What do you think?" When Itachi didn't answer he looked to see that Itachi had fallen asleep completely, his mouth slightly open. "Sasuke," he resumed reading.

"Yes, father?" he said from the kitchen.

"You need to teach your boy to go to sleep when he's supposed to." he stated, turning the page when he found nothing interesting to read.

"I've been keeping him up since four, father, it's surely ok for him to take a nap." he whispered the end. He walked into the living room with an apron around his waist, his sleeves rolled up, he picked up his son from the couch and took him to his room. Laying him on his bed that was made, he grabbed the blanket from the closet and covered him. Closing the door to his room, he went back to the kitchen, where his mother was waiting. Right now, they were making ramon by hand, not the processed food that you put hot water in and wait for three minutes.

Oh no, Sasuke was an Uchiha, and their lovers or wives/husbands are not taken somewhere cheap or get cheap food. And another thing, the Uchiha's are _not_ known for showing their romantic-sides to anyone, unless you are dating _that_Uchiha. They had their pride.

Yet here is Sasuke, standing in the kitchen taking notes on what to do and not do on the date. How to set the room, the lighting, the music, have a romantic movie on, blah blah _blah_. Sasuke wasn't even paying attention half the time, all he was thinking about was how to get Naruto drunk enough to get him into bed..."Are you listening?" Sasuke snapped out of his dream when he was hit on the head. "Here," she sighed handing him a napkin, a smile on her face as she shook her head. She pointed around his mouth and nose, placing the napkin on top of his lip and pulling it away he saw blood...again.

"Thanks," he sighed, pinching his nose he waited for the bleeding to stop. He glanced back at the clock behind his mother to see that he had half an hour before he had to go and get his Naru. A small smile appearing under the napkin.

"I'm happy that you two are _finally_ going out, baby." making her son blush she laughed. "You've been in love with him for what_ thirteen_ years!" she _nearly_ squealed. "Wasn't it just a crush?" he nodded, "Then that boy pushed Naruto onto you , and then you had your first kiss, right?" he looked away, nodding, the blush getting a deeper red, "That brings back memories, Sasuke," she sighed happily. "Its tragic what happened when he was just thirteen, he parents...he was alone...I'm glad that your father and I and his parents were able to get you two to be the bestest of friends!" she smiled. "He needed you the most then...he wouldn't let anyone close to him unless it was you." A tear fell from her eyes, she breathed in deeply, wiped it away, "So, how is he? Still the same?" she laughed, her eyes still sad.

"He's a parent," she looked at him, his father looked up from the paper, "and I'm not talking about that he adopted or that he'll become a parent figure to Itachi," he closed his eyes. "He knocked up a girl, both of them being drunk, her name is Sakura Haruno. The girl he had a crush on...you know the girl that he came after me for, that I was taking all of her attention..." he sighed. Opening his eyes, his mother looked so happy, her eyes were shining and wide.

"Oh my _god_! Did he have a boy or a girl?" she jumped up and down, grabbing onto Sasuke's arm.

"Wait, hold on." his father walked up the window counter, "He knocked up a girl?" nod, "Then he married her?" shack head, "Are they dating?" shack head, "Are you sure?" nod. "Sasuke, he knocked up a girl, meaning that he either married her or their dating or already together." he sighed into his hand.

"He said that six months after Kyuubi, his _son_," he looked at his mother then back to his father, "that she gave him_ full_ custody to Kyu. She wanted nothing to do with the baby. Itachi and Kyu are close, as soon as I drop off Itachi at Naruto's they start playing together to go to his room and play with his toys. Itachi even bought toys for Kyu, well I bought them, but you get the idea." he laughed softly, a smile on his face at the scene that went through his mind. "Itachi is already acting like a big brother with Kyu, it's funny though," he looked away, "they've only met last Sunday," both his parent's eyes widened. He looked back at the clock, his own eyes widening, "I gotta go!" he turned, grabbed his keys, and left.

Nearly running down the stairs, he made it to his car, he had five minutes to get there. Him talking about Naruto had eaten up his time. He pulled up to the apartment, fixing his shirt and jacket before getting out of the car. He walked up to Naruto's door, looking at the time on his wrist, he waited till it said six 'o'clock, then knocking on the door. Hearing rustling on the other side of the door before it opened to see Naruto in a loose shirt and pants, his hair semi-wet. Sasuke groaned on the inside, "Hold on," pulling Sasuke in then slamming the door behind him. Naruto then ran down the hall, taking off his shirt.

Kyuubi seen on the couch pigging out on the couch watching Elmo, eating cheeto puffs, next to an old man- no wait- "Jiraiya?" the old man looked at the door, he too was pigging out, smiled and waved. Only then did Kyuubi look to see Sasuke at the door, he rolled onto his stomach and slid down the couch and ran to Sasuke his hand reaching up, full of cheeto stains. Taking his hand, he walked him to the dining table, wiped his hands down, then picked him up.

"Ita? Where Ita?" he tilted his head.

"He's going with his grandma and grandpa," Sasuke sat on the couch next to Jiraiya, sitting Kyu on his lap. He rubbed his eyes with his chubby hands, yawning softly. He climbed on Sasuke, putting his head on his shoulder, and closed his eyes. His hands going around Sasuke's neck, grabbing onto his hair, he fell asleep on Sasuke. Like how Itachi used to do when he was around this age, Sasuke found himself wishing that Itachi would curl up on him like this.

"Looks like he's asleep, you can go ahead and take him to bed, Sasuke." whispered Jiraiya, looking at his grandson falling asleep. With a nod he got up slowly and walked to his room. Walking in he turned on the lamp and slowly laid him on the bed then detached himself from the boy. Kyu moaned, opening his eyes slowly halfway, his emerald eyes started to tear.

"Shhh, baby, shhh," rubbing the crying boy's stomach, "shhh, daddy's here," he kissed his forehead. Kyu had his hand in his mouth, tears still falling, a hand reached out to Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed it, rubbing the back of the hand, kissing the inside of the hand. A small smile appeared on the boy's face, his eyes sleepy but he was fighting it. At that time, Naruto passed by wearing a dark blue button down shirt and black skinny jeans, fixing his shirt he saw Sasuke in his son's room, whispering things softly. Stopping in his tracks he walked into the room, seeing Kyu looking at Sasuke the way he looks at him. But he wasn't going to sleep, looking at his baby's arms he saw that his toy wasn't with him. He walked in grabbing both their attention, he reached above the bed and grabbed the toy. Giving it to the boy, he grabbed it, hugged it, turned onto his stomach and fell asleep. Motioning to stay quiet and pulled Sasuke out gently, closing the door, they walked to the living room.

"Jiraiya, Kyu's asleep. I have my phone with me, call if you need anything or if something happens. I should be back later," looking at Sasuke at the end, seeing the lusty look in his eyes. "Perhaps tomorrow..." he whispered. Jiraiya chuckled and nodded, telling them to leave.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto made it outside, completely quiet, Naruto having his hands behind his back. He looked at Sasuke, wearing a black suit and white shirt that was open at the top, had his hands in his walked to the car, Sasuke holding open the door for Naruto, blushing, as he got in. Sasuke walked to the driver's side, slid in, started the car. The air between them was tense, neither wanted to say anything that'll embarrass them. Naruto tapping his fingers on his legs, looked outside, nodding to a beat that he had in his head. "So, Sasu, where are we going?" he asked finally.

"To the liquor store," Naruto whipped his head around, "I'm out of wine." he stated.

"Wine?" Naruto looked back outside.

"Yes, are you having hearing problems, Dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"You_ jerk_, Teme!" he screamed, making Sasuke wince, still smirking.

"Careful, I'm driving, Dobe." he chuckled.

"I wanna go home!" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry, Naru," he glanced at him, "we're going to the liquor store to get wine for our dinner at my house that my mother helped..." he whispered at the end.

Naruto blushed, looking at Sasuke, "Your mom?" nod, "How is she?"

"My parents wanted to meet you when I told them that I found you and I we're going on a date. They just came back Friday morning, Itachi was thrilled, sort of." He chuckled, pulling into the parking lot, stopping in front of the store. "Ready?" Naruto smiled and nodded.

Walking into the store, Naruto gasped at all the liquor that he saw. Shelves and shelves of booze, seeing Sasuke's hair going down one of the rows snapped him out of it and hurry after him. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, making him gently smile, he pointed to the types of wine. Red and white wine could be seen up and down the row, but these that they were in front of had what Sasuke was hoping to do. Get Naruto drunk. Naruto, with a shaky hand, reached out to one of the glasses, putting his hand on the bottom, he looked at it, full of wonder. He looked at Sasuke, he shrugged, grabbing another bottle, he turned and walked to the cashier. Naruto still holding the other one with a good grasp on it, gently put it on the counter which then Sasuke put his. Paying for the wine, they walked back to the car and headed to Sasuke's house.

Sasuke, having been up since three, unable to go back to sleep after Naruto's call, had the house sparkly clean. It was quiet, finding a note on the counter, he set down the wine, and read.

_Sasuke,_

_Itachi is with us. I turned off the stove, the food is ready, and your father said that you can take tomorrow off. We know that you two want to catch up._

_- Love,_  
_Mother, Father, & Itachi_

A smile on his lips he turned to see Naruto looking around his apartment. "Its your first time here, right?" Naruto nodded, looking at the pictures that showed all of them when they were in high school.

A pang of guilt went through his heart seeing him at a surprise party for Sasuke. Sasuke glaring at the camera, Naruto behind him, his arms around Sasuke, a smile on his face. Their friends around them laughing and cheering, the cake in front showing eighteen, the writing saying "You're legal...to _drive_" drive being in a different color. Naruto remembered that he and Sasuke's mother stayed up all night making the cake, Sasuke staying at a friend's house. Naruto told him that he was trying to learn the lyrics to a song that he had trouble with.

"Naruto?" he looked away from the picture, Sasuke had his hand on his shoulder. Concern in his near black eyes, "Are you ok?" he wiped away the tears, then moved in and kissed Naruto. Who kissed back then pulled away, he nodded. "Ok, come on, diner is ready." he whispered in Naruto's ear, turning it red.

The lighting had gone from bright to soft, soft music was in the background, making him sway to the beat. The table was dressed in a black cover, three white candles were lit at the center if the table. Two bowls were served on the table, a bottle of wine was being chilled to the side between the two. Sasuke, now at the table, pulled out a chair for Naruto, beckoning him to sit. Naruto walked up, his eyes never leaving from Sasuke sat on the chair. Sasuke walked into the kitchen coming back with two wine glasses, setting them down, he reached for the wine, popping it, then pouring it into the glasses. Naruto's eyes sparkling at the sight. The most romantic thing that Sasuke did in all the years of knowing him, he would come with a box of chocolates, when Naruto and Sai would break up. Naruto knew that Sasuke wanted him to stay away from Sai, but kept it to himself.

But to this extent? Soft music? Made diner? Wine? Candles? And now, Naruto started to cry. _'He really does love me...Sasu'_. Sasuke sitting across from Naruto, held up his glass. Naruto picked his up, "To new beginnings," clink. Sasuke looked at Naruto as they drank the wine. Naruto taking a sip, the wine soothing his throat. Putting the glass down he looked to see what it was that Sasuke, his love, made for them.

Gasp "Are-are this home-made?" he looked up to Sasuke, having chopsticks in his hands, eating from the bowl. He nodded, slurping up the noodles. Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and started to eat away at the raman. _'_Homemade _raman...'_

"Seconds?" Sasuke smirked, Naruto nodding quickly. Chuckling, he picked both their plates and went back to the kitchen, Naruto drinking some more of the wine. His tongue started to feel a bit numb, shrugging it off he listened to the music.

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

Sasuke came back to a singing Naruto, his eyes closed, swaying, his voice was what caught Sasuke's attention. Then after meeting each other, on better terms, asked if he could sing a song. Sasuke was the reason that Naruto sang, the first song was Private Emotion by Ricky Martin. Every time Naruto would play somewhere, that song, that started it all, would be sang last. To hear Naruto sing, made him stop what he was doing, listening to that voice.

And here he was singing with Whitney Houston, his eyes opening slowly at the end of the song, he placed the bowls on the table. Noticing Naruto's empty glass, pouring more into Naruto's then his. Sasuke planned on devouring Naruto when he was drunk, but now seeing him like this, he just wanted to make love to him, making up for thirteen years. After Naruto had his fourth bowl and fifth glass of wine, he started to glance more and more at Sasuke, _'Someone can't hold their liquor...'_ Sasuke went to Naruto, blushing, his eyes more and more lusty, giggled when Sasuke picked him up bridal style. Blowing out the candles, he walked down to his room.

**(WARNING yaoi ahead!)**

Black sheets, rose petals, to the thanks of Itachi, it being too early in the morning to understand, covered the bed. The room was once more dim, this time with two lamps, one next to the bed, the other on the dresser. Sasuke crossed the room, laid a drunk Naruto on the center of the bed before climbing over him. Naruto's hands on his stomach, his eyes full of lust, he was calm. Sasuke however, looked at Naruto with hungry eyes. His mind coming up with hundreds of ways to strip Naruto of those clothes, how to make him moan, what to touch him with, and all the positions that his mind came up with up the entire day. Noticing that he had a hard on and most likely Naruto had never done it with a guy before came into his mind. _'First things first, no matter _what_, I can't force myself on him! Not that I would, even if my life depended in it, _never_!'_

Sasuke bent down and kissed Naruto's sweet lips, tasting the wine then the raman. Naruto moaned when Sasuke nipped at his bottom lip, Naruto opening his mouth slowly. Naruto's hands went around Sasuke shoulders, pulling him closer, then climbed their way into his slick-black hair. Sasuke fully laying on Naruto, had his hands going all over Naruto's body. Rubbing his back, his thigh, pulling his legs over Sasuke's waist, Sasuke slipped his tongue in Naruto's mouth. Both moaning at the sensations, the tastes, the feel of one another.

Slowly revealing themselves to one another, touching each other, writhing at the sensitive spots. Sasuke reached over to the nightstand, opened the drawers and pulled out lube, Naruto's glazed eyes watching. Putting some on his hand, Sasuke started to prepare Naruto. First a finger, Naruto started to cry at the sensation begging for Sasuke to pull it out. Sasuke grabbing Naruto's hand and pinning them above his head before continuing. Now he had two fingers in Naruto, scissoring and thrusting in at out, Naruto shook from the pain, putting a third he was able to find his spot. Pulling out his fingers, lubing himself up, he slowly thrusted into Naruto.

Tears fell, pain filled blue eyes never leaving the near black eyes. Grabbing Naruto's hands in his own, he slowly made love to him. _'The first time will have to be gentle, after this we must make up for lost time.'_ Thought Sasuke as he thrusted in and out of the under him. His body shaking in pain, the never-ending tears, "Ahhh!" screamed Naruto. Naruto's chest covered in his cum, his face showing pleasure, all pain was lost when he released in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke seeing this quickened his pace, moaning Naruto's name as he released his cum deep into Naruto. "Hot!" he whispered, his body arching to Sasuke's form, "so _hot_!"

Sasuke laughing lightly at Naruto, "There's more, Dobe," kiss on the lips, "we must make up for lost time!" Moving down to his neck, Sasuke sucked hard, leaving marks from the lower neck to the shoulder to the chest. "I've waited so long for you, my Naruto." His hands still being held down, Naruto lifted his head to look at Sasuke leaving marks all over his body.

Naruto remembered that Sai would leave marks like these all over his body, he hid the marks but he knew that Sasuke knew about the marks. But now that Sasuke was leaving marks all over him, he wanted to show the world who Naruto Uzumaki belonged to. Naruto lifted his hips, grounding himself against Sasuke, still inside him, "Again," he breathed, "do it again! I want it again, Sasuke!" he cried. Sasuke pulled out from Naruto, whimpering at the loss of being full, and flipped him on his stomach.

"Of course," he whispered into Naru's ear, biting his ear as he thrusted in, but this time he wasn't so gentle.

This continued on and on throughout the night, after being on everything in the bedroom they moved to the bathroom to take a shower to clean themselves, ended up on the shower floor. Naruto quickly became use to the feeling of Sasuke being in him, Sasuke started to think that they did every position that he had come up with. They now lay in bed, panting from the recent exercise.

"Wow," sighed Naruto, Sasuke nodding, "that-that was just-oh my god I can't explain it!" he laughed. Sasuke turning his head to see a smiling but tired uke-Naruto, moving his hand to caress his face, Naruto turned to him then moved to lay his head on his new boyfriend's chest. Both their bodies covered in sweat, again, but they didn't care.

"My thoughts exactly," Sasuke rolled them over so that he was on top of Naruto, kissing his puffy red lips again, soft and gentle. "I love you," he whispered against them, moving away only to have Naruto's arms around his neck, pulling him back.

"I love you, too!" he laughed, Naruto's heart flipped, _'So this is what it's like to confess to the person you love?'_ Sasuke kissed him deeply, then slowly kissed his way down to his neck, nipping here and there, Naruto moaning, his body seemed to have its own life when Sasuke touched it. Naruto's hands fisting the sheets around them, gasping when Sasuke took him in his mouth. _'Feels so good!'_ "Haa haa" moving his head side to side, Sasuke bobbing his head up and down Naruto's full length, "_Sasuke_!" Naruto's body arched up as he released his load into Sasuke's mouth, greedily swallowing it. "Sasuke," he sighed, looking at him with hooded eyes, "what's-what's it like?"

"What's what like?" he kissed his way back up to Naruto.

"What's it like being the top?" Sasuke looked at him in surprise. "What? I'm always the bottom, with you and Sai! The only way i could be top is if I get with a girl...I'm not into girls anymore either..." Sasuke laughed.

"Of course you're going to be bottom!" Naruto scowled, "You look like girl from far away, that was one of the reasons that I had a crush on you." he sighed. "Its basically going at it with a girl but kinda...ano..." Sasuke looked around the room thinking of a word, "it's hard to explain, Naruto. It's just different, why?"

"...I want to try it..."

"...what?"

Naruto laughed-sighed, "I want to try being top, Sasuke." Looking him in the eyes, Sasuke looking into those sea-deep eyes, seeing only determination.

"You're not going to give up on this are you?" shakes head, sigh "Ok, but I want something in return."

"What?" Naruto asked wearily.

"We move in together." he stated.

"We _what_?!" Naruto got on his elbows, "Sasuke, this is our_ first date_! Even though we just had _amazing _sex," he threw his head back, moaning, then looking back at Sasuke, who was smirking, "this is too fast!"

"Nonsense, Naruto."

"But-"

"We've known each other for thirteen years, Naruto, _thirteen years_. And besides, this was the first time you were _aware _we were on a date." Sasuke smiled.

"What? How many times _did_ we go out?"

"Every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday, Naruto."

"That's why you paid for the bills and everything!" Naruto smiled, Sasuke leaned in a kissed him again.

"Yes. We were dating for years, Naruto, years." Naruto's arms wrapped themselves around Sasuke's neck, holding him close. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and neck, keeping them together. "As you can tell," nip on the lips, "it's overdue for us to live together," lick on the neck, Naruto moaning, "all that we need to do, is make love again and again and again!" Sasuke sat on the back of his feet, pulled Naruto's then legs over his shoulders, bent toward him, "I can never get enough of you," and thrusted deeply into Naruto. Screaming at the sensation of being filled so quickly, he grabbed onto Sasuke's upper arms. Holding onto him as he was pounded into the bed, hard and quick. "I'll let you top next time, I promise, Naru, next time." he grunted. Naruto nodded, his nails biting into Sasuke's arms, drawing blood, made him go harder. Reaching down, he kissed Naruto, licking away his tears and the thin trail of saliva that came out of his mouth, running down his cheek. Naruto's stomach started to clench to the point of pain, realizing that he was near he looked up to Sasuke. Pounding him faster and faster, Naruto was about to scream, but Sasuke kissed him, when he came. Sasuke came right after him, groaned into the kiss.

"So _hot_! So _good_!" whispered Naruto, Sasuke released him before laying next to him. Naruto turned his head to Sasuke's chest and went to sleep, kissed just above his heart.

* * *

I hope that the ending of this chapter has made up for those teasers (lol)! Hope that you liked it!


	7. 7: The Beginning of Everything

There was a chapter that I wanted to put, but then I thought about putting this instead. So this chapter, it took me 3om (in my time) to finish and here it is at 8:30 pm (still my time)! I only came up with the title and ideas when I was attaching my kitchen for food round twelve. So I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter! (n_n)

* * *

**THE BEGINNING OF EVERYTHING**

* * *

(Sasuke and Naruto, age 10)

All Naruto wanted to do was confront the guy, the guy that was taking all of his crush's attention. His crush being Sakura Haruno. To him, she was perfect, smart, pretty, and not to mention, strong as hell! So here he is, standing in front of the _boy_ that his Sakura kept talking on and on about, Sasuke Uchiha. And one of the first thing that went through his mind, '_What's so good about him? I don't get it...'_

Here was Sasuke, standing in front of the most cutest girls in the whole school and not to mention, the one he had a crush on for nearly a year. Well, Sasuke thought that Naru _was_ a girl...till he saw "her" in the guys restroom, using one of the urinals. That made him look at Naru in a whole other way. But when he was confronted by him and asked to meet him after school, behind the gym, inside Sasuke was screaming with joy. '_Perhaps he's going to confess to me...other guys have.'_

"Listen here," started Naruto, giving his best "I'm badass" look, "I want you to stay away from Sakura, she's _mine_!"

'_Eh?'_ "What are you talking about? Who the hell is that?" Sasuke crossing his arms, glaring at Naruto. His face emotionless.

"Don't give me that crap! I know that you're after her too, bastard!" Naruto pointed in Sasuke's face. "And I won't take 'no' as an answer!" he reached back and punched Sasuke right in the stomach.

Sasuke bent over from the punch, '_Damn, he's stronger than he looks!'_ Naruto's face showing victory at the sight of his enemy bent over like that. "Usuratonkachi," Sasuke stood up, holding his stomach, "you think I would be interested an _annoying girl_?" Sasuke smirked, "You are as _stupid_ as I thought!" he punched Naruto in the jaw, knocking him into the ground."That was for the stomach, I think we're even." Sasuke started to walk away.

"Wait!" Naruto got up slowly, Sasuke turned around, seeing those blue eyes, "You don't _like_ her?" Sasuke shook his head, "Then," he stepped close to Sasuke, only being a foot apart, "who _do_ you like?" To Naruto, it was an innocent question, he was full of wonder when it came to Sasuke. He knew everything about Sakura, everything. But he knew little to nothing about Sasuke. With the three of them always being put into the same group, he was only interested in what Sasuke did.

Sasuke, blushing at the question, looked away from Naruto. "Th-that's none of your business is it?" Both just stood there, awkward to one another, not even noticing two boys coming up from behind both of them till it was too late.

With a push from the boys, Sasuke and Naruto kissed on the lips. Both their eyes were open in shock. Naruto freaking out that his first kiss was taken by a boy, much less, Sasuke. Sasuke however, was happy that he lost his first kiss to his crush, but still thinking of a plan on how to get revenge on the two people who pushed them. But right now, both their minds were thinking about the shock that's going through their bodies from this single kiss...

* * *

(Sasuke and Naruto, age 12)

Sasuke and Neji were related by blood. Even though the blood tie was very _very_ deep, they looked nothing alike. Both would stay at one another's house from time to time, one being the host the other being the guest then they would switch. Sasuke was never asked if he could go to a sleepover, other than Neji, just to make amends. He would hear others that were having sleepovers, if they should invite Sasuke to join them. The response would be the same every time, "It doesn't look like he'll enjoy it." Yet here he is. Waiting outside Naruto's house, waiting for Naruto to answer the door.

Ringing the doorbell again for the fifth time in ten minutes, he could hear some banging on the other side of the door before it was pulled open. Naruto panting and scowling, "Sasuke."

"Naruto, baka," smirked Sasuke.

"Bastard, Teme!" he slammed the door on Sasuke's face.

"Who was it?" the words were muffled some.

"A lost Uchiha," he could hear Naruto snear the words. Sasuke's heart froze at the sound. He loved messing with Naruto, just to see his pissed off face, but even after two years, for them to still be fighting...it hurt Sasuke. He didn't have many friends to watch out for him, so when he heard people talking about him, it didn't hurt. But when Naruto would say stuff like that, it hurt him on a level he never thought possible.

"Let him in right now, Naruto Uzumaki!" screamed someone, most likely his mother. His father was the quiet type unlike his wife. Slowly the door opened, showing the blonde boy glaring at him again, he opened the door all the way, letting in Sasuke. Sasuke looked back at the car, hoping that his mother would that he doesn't need to go, she smiled, sent him a kiss, and drove off. Sasuke looked back inside the house, this time Naruto had a different look on his face, and walked in.

Sasuke looked around in Naruto's room, the room colored in orange and blue, but mainly orange. A whole wall was covered in pictures of his parents and family and places he's been. Each and every picture had Naruto smiling in them, smiling, laughing, and happy. Sasuke had never seen him smile anywhere _near_ him, but he would smile at that pink head every time. He would smile at her when he would do something for her, hoping that she'll smile back at him or acknowledge him or something. But it's always the same, he gets ignored. Sasuke acknowledged him, but _he_ gets ignored.

Naruto walked in holding two sodas, seeing Sasuke look a picture of all his friends and his parents group together for his birthday party. Sasuke was looking at it, but _not_ looking at it. "Sasuke?" he turned at the sound of his name. He looked away from Naruto, not willing to look him in the eyes. "Thirsty?" Naruto held up a soda to Sasuke, nodding he went to grab it from Naruto.

"Thanks," opening the soda, Naruto waited to be called "baka" by Sasuke. But it never came.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was quiet, Sasuke was reading a book on the floor with a sad look on his face. Naruto was playing a game on the t.v. while sitting on his bed, he kept looking at Sasuke and would end up dieing in the game. "If you keep looking at me, you're not going to win the game, Naruto."

'_What happened to 'Naruto baka'?'_ "Well you're just being quiet, I'm worried for my health," Sasuke looked up at him confused, Naruto laughed lightly, "you could kill me because you're so quiet." Naruto explained.

"Then don't you mean your _life_ not _health_?" Sasuke returned to his book, flipping the page.

"You know what I mean, Teme!" Naruto yelled. Looking at Sasuke hoping that Sasuke would smirk and say something smartass to him.

"Hn."

Naruto's heart clenched in fear. With a sigh, Naruto turned off the game then turned off the t.v. Fully turning himself to Sasuke he looked at him till Sasuke glared at him. "What's wrong?"

The raven raised his eyebrows, '_So direct...well this _is _Naruto after all...'_ "What makes you think that there's something wrong, Naruto?" he asked so calmly.

"That _right_ there!" Naruto pointed, "You're not calling me baka anymore! Just Naruto! Who _are_ you?" Naruto, trying to be funny, grabbed a pillow and threatened to throw it at him, "I have a pillow and I'm not afraid to use it." Sasuke looked at him a second longer before turning back to his book.

"So?" he shrugged, "Just because I don't call you an idiot, there's something wrong with me?" he sighed. He rubbed his temples "There's nothing _wrong_ with me _ok_?" he looked at Naruto, still holding the pillow in the air. A sad look appeared in his blue eyes, darkening his eyes. "How did you do that?" Sasuke got up, his eyes never leaving the shocked boy, and walked over to him.

"D-do what?" he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke reached out, holding Naruto's face in his hands carefully.

"How do they change color like that?" he whispered, "Look they're light again!" a smile appeared on his face. Naruto, however, was blushing. He was being held by a guy, not a _girl_, and once again it's _Sasuke_.

"They change color depending on my mood," he whispered. They mouths so close, Sasuke looking directly in his eyes, Sasuke was practically pushing Naruto on the bed.

"Really? That's cool and beautiful..." Sasuke came back into focus to see that he was on top of Naruto on the bed. Naruto's face was blushing, they couldn't look away from one another. Their lips were so close, just an inch apart, yet they could feel the shock just like the first accidental kiss. '_Just lean down and you can get a second kiss from him!'_ Sasuke moved away from Naruto, looking around the room he saw his book on the floor. He walked to it, sat down, his back to Naruto who was still laying down, and continued to read.

* * *

After a _loud_ diner, from Sasuke's point of view, they were setting up for bed. Sasuke setting up his bed on the floor, glanced at Naruto, who was glancing at him. Their eyes met, held, then looked away, both blushing like crazy. In bed, lights off, they stared at the ceiling. The atmosphere being awkward, Naruto fidgeted on what to say.

"Can I ask you something?" whispered Sasuke from the floor.

"What?" whispered Naruto back, looking at Sasuke.

"When you smile...you-you never smile when _I'm_ around."

"That's not true!" Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke, he continued to stare that the ceiling. "I always smile around you."

"Trust me, I would know if you do and you _don't_ neither do you laugh. Today was the first time I heard you laugh." Naruto looked down, his eyes tearing up.

"How do you know that I don't do that around you, huh, Sasuke? How do _you_ know?!" Naruto fisted the blanket around him.

"I watch you," he blinked surprised, "I like how you interact with others. I only have my cousin and _his_ cousin, and Shikamaru to talk to. And they're in different classes together, I don't see them unless it's _before_ or _after_ school. The only other person that I know would be _you_. And even _you_ treat me differently."

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered, tears fell down his cheeks. Rustling of blankets was heard from Sasuke.

"Don't be," Sasuke pulled up Naruto's face, without thought Sasuke kissed away Naruto's tears then hugged him. "I'm sorry I made you cry," he whispered, "and I'm sorry that Sakura beat you up when she found out that you kissed me." He chuckled.

"Jerk, _you_ kissed _me_! Don't you even _remember_?" he hissed into Sasuke's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, and pulled him closer.

"_Really_ now?" laughed Sasuke. Both stiffened. '_I laughed? What?'_

'_Did he...did he just _laugh_?!'_

"_Boys!_" both looked at the door in fear, "Its midnight! Go to _bed_!"

But Naruto being the smartass had to respond, "We _are_ in bed, mom!"

"Then go to sleep!" stomping could be heard, first really loud then slowly it faded. Both boys looked at one another and laughed.

* * *

The next day Sasuke waved bye to the Uzumaki's and told Naruto that he'll see him in class the following day. After two years of knowing one another, they were making progress. Just friends right now, but maybe something _more_ one day.

* * *

(Sasuke and Naruto, age 13)

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

"He's an Uzumaki, he'll be more than alright." the person sounding more like he was trying to tell himself rather than the others around him.

The Uzumaki house was filled with people, all remembering Minato and Kushina. Naruto was surrounded by his friends. Kiba, Choji, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, and Shino. Gaara and Ino were holding Naruto's hands, tears fell from everyone but Gaara and Shino. Doing everything they can to comfort him in any way possible, but he would just stay shut. Even to his longtime friend, Gaara

"Are they here? The Uchiha's are _here_?"

Everyone in the group looked up, everyone but Naruto he was too numb to care. Looking around they spotted Sasuke with his parents while looking for Naruto. Spotting Naruto's friends, he walked toward them. Everyone that he passed by would give him a strange look, like he wasn't expected there. Shaking his head he headed toward the group. "How-" he spotted the blonde with his head down. His hair had lost color, lost it's shape, and lost it's glow Only able to see Naruto's hands, that were pale not golden, he could tell that was more than just pale.

He walked around the group, stood next to Naruto, the whole room seemed to watch him. "Naru?" Slowly Naruto looked at Sasuke, his eyes pale blue and lifeless, his whole face lost color. He held out his hand to Naruto, he grasped it softly, Sasuke pulled him up from his seat, wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him out to the backyard. Looking back at his friends, nodding to get him some time.

Pulling him far away from the view of everyone, behind the group of trees that they used to make a treehouse, he pushed Naruto against the tree. Two seconds later, he fell to his knees, crying. Naruto held onto Sasuke as he slid down, his screams could be heard back at the house. Naruto's grandparents froze at the sound of his screams, Tsunade had to excuse herself and left the room, Jiraiya following her. No one knew why Naruto didn't cry at the funeral, they wondered why he cried when Sasuke pulled him away from everyone.

"I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" hearing that made nearly everyone in the room cry. The Uchihas had no tolerance for crying, yet they cried. They might have their pride, but they didn't have their friends from their childhood.

Slowly his friends went outside, Ino and Tenten held hands,wiping away the tears. Gaara, Choji, Lee, and Kiba walked behind them. Tears in their eyes, but fighting to keep them back, Naruto needed them right now, they couldn't be crying at a time like this.

* * *

(Sasuke and Naruto, age 15)

"Sasuke!"

"Let a message after the tone."

"..."

"..."

"...where's the tone?"

"..."

"Teme!" Naruto whined. "Its important!"

Sighing, Sasuke closed the book and looked at Naruto with a bored look, but Naruto who has been knowing Sasuke for around five years knew that he was paying attention. He was just making fun of him, "Well? What's _so_ important that I can't read what Romeo will do when he finds Juliet dead?"

"You're going to put a _book_ before _me_?! Must less a book you've read _so many times _that you know it by _memory_?!" Sasuke started to snore, "Bastard! Don't fall asleep when I'm giving a speech!"

Sasuke opened his eyes, half the class was watching them in wonder and amusement, "You know I'm listening," laughed Sasuke. "Now what's wrong?"

"Ok," he sat down on the desk next to Sasuke, leaned close to him, a wide smile on his face, "you know how Sakura found a boyfriend right?" Sasuke nodded, "Well I heard that they were on and off," nod, "so I went to go and talk to her and you know ask her out and everything." Slow nod, "Teme!" Sasuke motioned for him to continue, "Well one of her classmates told me that she wasn't there and then we started talking." No nod, but Naruto wasn't paying attention, "He asked me out..." he looked at Sasuke.

"What?"

"I'm going on a date this Friday with a guy named Sai Anbu." squealing, Naruto jumping off the desk then jumping up and down like a girl.

"...oh..." Sasuke looked away, Naruto stopped when he realized that Sasuke was not as happy as he thought he would be, in fact, Sasuke wasn't happy at all. "When will it be at?"

"Twelve! He said that we were going to the movies!"

"...oh...so then when will you come back?" Sasuke covered his eyes with his bangs when Naruto moved in front of them with a smile on his face and eyes.

"Near six, he also said that after that we could sneak into other movies."

"I hope you two have fun."

"What?"

"Tomorrow is Friday, Naruto baka." Sasuke attempted to smile to Naruto. '_He forgot what tomorrow is...of course it's only been two years'_

"Oh yeah!" he laughed rubbing the back of his head. Everyone knew how Sasuke felt for Naruto, just by looking at how he reacts to him. Silently they turned away, hating to see the happy but "grumpy" boy saddened. By the one he loves nonetheless.

* * *

(Sasuke and Naruto, age 16)

"Ahhhh! Sasu!" Naruto stopped climbing the stairs when he heard that. Naruto was looking for Sasuke when he didn't see him during lunch and class. Asking the teacher if he could go to the restroom he headed to the rooftop. "Haa haa, no more I can't! No! Sasuke, _please_! It hurts!" Naruto stood in front of the door that was hiding what he heard. With a shaky hand he slid the door some, seeing Sasuke back and bent over a blonde boy. The blonde boy trying to hold back Sasuke from doing something.

"Pull out please! It hurts, Sasu!" Naruto had to blink back, '_Sasu? But only _I _call him that!'_

"Shut up and roll over!" hissed Sasuke. The boy started to sob but did what he was told. The blonde boy was petite, green eyes, short choppy blonde hair, and most of all. Being held by Sasuke. The boy, now on his stomach, moved his lower body up to Sasuke. Naruto could see some blood coming down the boy's thighs along with some white liquid. Sasuke moved, making his pants fall down to his knees, and moved against the boy. Making him scream.

"More! Give him more!"

"Haa haa" Sasuke had sweat all over his body, his face screwed as if focusing.

"Fill me like you want to fill him!" Naruto not able to take anymore slowly closed the door, and ran away.

Sasuke pulled out, just before he lost control, and released on the floor next to the boy. "Naruto," he groaned.

Naruto ran back to his class, opening the door, surprising the class, ran to his desk, gathered his things, ignoring what the teacher was saying to him, and left, slamming the door.

By the end of the day, Sasuke was back in class after checking on the other guy he was with. Glancing where Naruto would be, he noticed that the chair wasn't pushed in and his stuff was gone. Hearing that Naruto ran in a left made Sasuke worry if he saw them. '_I shouldn't care, he does it with _his _boyfriend make out in front of me all the _fucking _time!'_ Yet Sasuke headed to Naruto's grandparent's home where he now lives. Having the key with him, he walked in, and headed toward Naruto's room. Opening and finding Naruto curled up and asleep, he dropped his stuff on the floor and walked closer to him.

Upon seeing him, he saw tear marks on his cheeks. Reminding him of what happened just three years ago. Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, and shook Naruto awake. "Mmmmm," opening his reddened eyes to see Sasuke in front of him with worried eyes. "_Don'tfucking touch me!_" Sasuke jumped off the bed, holding up his arms.

"What?"

"I _saw_ you!"

Sasuke, if possible, paled at what Naruto said. "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that _crap_!" Blue eyes darkened and teared, "I saw what you were doing with that boy, _Sasu_!" Naruto sneered the end. "You loved it when he called you '_Sasu_' huh?"

"I understand what you're saying, that you saw me with another man, so? Why _you_ give a shit? Huh? You and that _asshole_ make out _in front_ of me, that bastard that would leave you in a heartbeat when he sees another toy! Do you _know_ how I, your bestest friend, _fucking feels_?! Why am _I_ being lectured and it was only _once_!" Naruto was speechless, Sasuke had never raised his voice to Naruto before. _Never_.

"I'm sorry," whispered Naruto, looking down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"No no no please!" Sasuke fell to his knees, pulling Naruto's face to look at him. Tears fell from those blue eyes. "Shhhh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you! I just got-I-I-I'm sorry." Sasuke brushed away the tears with his thumbs, Naruto shaking at Sasuke's touch.

"Don't-" Sasuke looked at him, "don't touch anyone!" cried Naruto. Holding onto Sasuke's hands, "Don't touch _anyone_!" he screamed. Sasuke just looked at him in shock, Naruto pulled away Sasuke hands and ran out the room the the bathroom next door, locking the door.

Sasuke walked to the door, and whispered, "Naruto," no response, "I promise that I won't touch anyone." Nothing, "But," Sasuke sighed, "I won't keep to that promise forever, I'm a guy and I have needs. And, as close as you _are_ to me, you just don't know what I need to be satisfied with. Bye." Sasuke grabbed his stuff, and left, turning around after locking the door. Looked at the key in his hand, he turned to face the door. Opened it, saw Naruto down the hall, his face red again, Sasuke flinched at the sight.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke tossed the key toward Naruto then slammed the door.

* * *

(Sasuke and Naruto, age 17)

Sasuke waited outside Naruto's classroom, waiting for his class to be dismissed. Sasuke and Naruto, after that big fight, made up. And not because they _wanted_ too. The whole school found out sooner or later, even the teachers! Trying to get them to be friends again did everything they could. It took them a whole "year" for them to be friends again, and if you asked them, they put on quite a show for the whole school. Naruto and Sasuke made up after two _weeks_, they only put on the show when the whole school didn't believe them.

"Hey," Naruto bounced up next to Sasuke. Sasuke saw the new hickies on Naruto's lower neck.

"Why-" sigh "never mind. Ready?" Naruto nodded, his hand touching the marks on his body that Sai made. Sai would always be giving him new marks when the previous ones would fade. "Cool," Naruto looked at Sasuke with suspicion.

'_Cool? Since _when _does he say stuff like _that_?'_ Realizing that Sasuke was halfway down the hallway he ran after him. "So what's up? You don't wait outside my room unless it's important..."

"It is...kinda..."

"Kinda?"

"My dad..." sigh, "my dad wants me to marry a girl after high school." whispered Sasuke, looking straight ahead.

Naruto stopped walking and looked down. Thinking about what to say, "Ano...con-congrats?" Naruto attempting to smile, but Sasuke saw through it, even if he wasn't his best friend, the tears would been a _dead_ give away.

"I'm telling him no, but he wants grandkids. And knowing _me_ he won't get any for a while." Sasuke attempted to enlighten the mood.

"Have you met her?" Naruto started walking again, he kept his head down, a sad smile on his lips.

"Yes."

"And?"

"She's not what I'm looking for."

"What _are_ you looking for?"

"A funny guy, bright, if not in the brain then in their personality, makes friends quick, loud, and most of all..." Naruto stopped when he stopped talking, Sasuke looked him straight in the eye. "I want someone like _you_!" he whispered.

"But, I'm with Sai, Sasu!"

"I know," Sasuke turned away, '_I don't think he understands what I mean...'_ "but you if I find this person like you," '_or I just keep you to myself,'_ "then I would be happy no matter _what_!" smiled Sasuke when he looked at Naruto. Naruto looking into his eyes, seeing what heard, smiled back at him.

"I hope I find someone like you too, Sasuke!" Naruto laughed.

* * *

(Sasuke and Naruto, age 23 (Sasuke) and 22 (Naruto) [now])

Sasuke's lease was coming up and Naruto's was in three months, so Sasuke moved in with Naruto. Itachi being there, nearly everyday, already had half his stuff over there, so it was easy to put the rest of his stuff up. Sasuke however had keep half his suits, and half his comfortable clothes.

Naruto gave up half his closet and dresser for the man, yet Sasuke was complaining about his clothes. Naruto would roll his eyes at him, Sasuke would glare at him, Itachi would sigh, and Kyuubi would start calling Naruto, his father, "mama", due to Itachi, and Sasuke "papa", due to Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto learned who would be here to watch the kids and who would be at work. On Mondays they would be with Jiraiya, eager to meet his second grandson, and Tuesdays they would be with Sasuke's parents, who were also eager to be with their second grandson. Wednesdays Naruto would stay home and watch them while practicing with his band. Thursdays they would be with Sasuke at his office, and Fridays Naruto would be watching them while practice again. Saturday they would sleep in, especially Kyuubi, no longer a five am baby but a seven am baby, Sasuke would watch while Naruto goes to the club to play/work. Sundays, they would do something like a family. Go to the park, the movies, the mall, or to the store together.


	8. 8: Family

Well hello, my lovely readers! (n_n) I have here for you another chapter! Hot out of the oven! I hope that you enjoy it (like always) and just a heads up, yes I _do_ realize that this chapter is a bit choppy (scratches head) sorry! (bow) but _anyway_ enjoy! (n_n) and Naruto turns 23 in this chapter, I've gone back and changed his age in the other chapter. Sorry if there is confusion!

* * *

**FAMILY**

* * *

Three weeks ago Sasuke made a deal with Naruto, who would top every other time, on them living together. A week ago Sasuke moved in with Naruto. Itachi, having spending nights and staying nearly everyday, had most of his things there, he just needed the other half of his clothes and toys. Sasuke, having to make sacrifices, brought half his clothes, mainly suits, with him.

* * *

Today was Kyuubi's first birthday, and a reunion with Naruto and his friends.

"Itachi!" yelled Deidara when he walked into the house. Itachi looked up from Kyuubi, cleaning his mouth, to see his two best friends. Seeing a red box in both their hands, Itachi pointed where to take the presents. "Hey," both were standing in front of Itachi, "is this the birthday boy?" Deidara got on his knees and look the boy in the eyes.

Kyuubi, never seeing these boys before and them being bigger than him, got behind Itachi. Grabbing hold of his shirt, "I told you you would scare him, idiot!" whispered Sasori to Deidara.

"Whatever!" Deidara stood up and glared at Sasori.

"Now now if you two are going to fight, take it outside! I won't let you fight in front of my baby brother!" stated Itachi, crossing his arms at his chest.

"Fine," Sasori looked at Deidara, who looked at Itachi with shock on his face, and turned to Kyuubi who was still hiding behind his friend. "Hello, my name Sasori, what's your name?"

"Kyuubi," he whispered, he slowly moved away from behind Itachi to the other man. "You Ita brend?" he tilted his head. Sasori nodded, "Ita my big broder!" he clapped and smiled at Itachi.

"I'm his friend too!" jumped in front of Kyuubi, grabbing him by the shoulders and shook him. "Can I be your friend too?" Kyuubi's eyes widened, tears began to form, Deidara noticed this and started to make his version of funny faces.

Sadly for Deidara, none of them worked, Itachi and Sasori also attempted to make him laugh, but instead made more tears fall and his lip to quiver. Until Deidara said something that frightened the boy, "If you don't stop crying," he got in his face, "a monster is come and _eat_ you!"

For a moment, Kyuubi stopped whimpering, his face became pale when he heard the word monster. Then, his face became red, his covered his eyes with his little fists, and started screaming, getting everyone's attention at the party. Naruto stopped talking to Gaara when he heard his baby's cries, like everyone else, and started to look for him. Seeing Sasuke walk out of the kitchen, talking to Neji and Shikamaru, to the sound of the crying. Walking to Sasuke he noticed that Kyuubi was in Temari's arms still crying his eyes out, and saw Itachi hitting his friend with blonde hair, the redhead was trying to pull them apart. "Mama! I mama!"

Sasuke walked over to the two boys pulling them apart and taking them to Itachi's room, the redhead following behind them, Naruto walked over to Temari and picked up his baby. "Shhh, it's ok, shhhh." rubbing his back, Naruto kissed the top of his head. He noticed that everyone was staring at the little boy, "He's fine," a few nodded and went back to their conversations. Naruto walked back to Gaara holding his baby in his arms, sniffing and wiping away his tears before he looked at Naruto with a smile on his face. "You're ok, Kyu," kissing him on the top of his head, "sorry, Gaara," he looked up.

"Its fine," Gaara looked at the little boy in Naruto's arm, looking at everyone around him, "so this is the famous boy that Sasuke's been bragging about?" reaching out and slowly touching Kyuubi's hand, Gaara had his attention, "Hi there, little one," the boy smiled and reached over to Gaara. Taking him from Naruto's arms, he sat him on his lap, Kyu looked around to see Kiba and a pregnant Hinata looking at him in wonder.

"Guuuuu hi," Kyuubi covered his face with his hands, looking through his fingers, the three laughed. Naruto watched as his son make more friends.

"I'll be right back," Naruto walked toward Kyu and Ita's room, bumping into Sasuke when he was leaving the room. "Is everything ok?" rubbing his throbbing nose.

"Yeah, Deidara, the blonde, was trying to make Kyu laugh and ended up threatening him, Itachi punched him. He's fine," Sasuke shrugged, "everything is fine. No one's hurt," he looked at Naruto, "right?"

"Right," he smiled, reaching up onto his tippy toes, he gave Sasuke a light kiss on the lips. "Right, now lets get back to the party." grabbing Sasuke's hand, Naruto brought him back to the main part of the house where the party was.

"You're so cute!" Kiba pinched Kyuubi's cheeks, tears appearing in his eyes, yet Kyuubi laughed. Used to it thanks to his new grandmother, "Even your laugher! You sound like your father!" laughed Kiba, Gaara chuckled, and Hinata smiled softly. "Here," Kiba turned to Hinata holding out Kyuubi, biting his fist, "you carry him, so you get used to holding a baby!" smiled Kiba.

Hinata gently took hold of Kyuubi and watched as Kiba and Gaara walk off to the bar where their lovers were. Hinata looked at Shino, who was checking his messages on his phone. "What?" putting the phone away he looked at Hinata, seeing the boy looking at him, still chewing his hand. "Oh..." he reached over and attempted to tickle the boy. Kyuubi's eyes widened, removing his hand from his mouth he reached over to Shino's jacket, drool falling on Shino's hand in the process. When Kyuubi had grabbed Shino's jacket, the part that was covering his mouth, he tugged it down. "Boo!" pulling back, Kyuubi covered his hands and laughed. Both Hinata and Shino laughed; Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru watched them, a smile on their lips when they saw Shino, the man that would chuckle, laughing at Kyuubi's reaction.

"When is she due?" asked Naruto getting back to the cake, trying to get it out in one piece. Beside him, Sasuke was making two different toppings being red and orange, Naruto having no idea why. Kiba and Gaara were sitting on the two stools in front of the bar, Shikamaru behind Kiba and Neji behind Gaara, hugging them.

"Four months," answered Kiba, looking back at Hinata, bouncing Kyu on her lap, Shino tickling him. "Twins, it's amazing."

"Troublesome," whispered Shikamaru onto Kiba's neck from behind.

"It is," agreed Neji, holding Gaara from behind.

"No it's not!" argued Kiba, smacking the counter in front of him.

"Kiba," Naruto looked up to his friend, getting their attention, "please don't break the counter, I have three more months left here, so please don't break anything, ok?" he smiled at his friend's scowl.

"Whatever," Kiba looked away, his face red, "but ano can I ask a personal question, Naruto?"

"If it's personal then don't ask," Sasuke looked up, licking off the frosting that got on his finger.

"Is it ok, _Naruto_?" Kiba glared at Sasuke before turning back to a smiling Naruto, nodding. "Where's Sakura?" Naruto froze, Kiba not seeing that, "I mean I understand if she and Lee are not together, but it doesn't mean for her to not see her old band mates or her friends." Kiba pointed out.

Sasuke looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye, Naruto was looking for an excuse. "Ano..."

"She and Naruto have had a bad reunion and we'll leave it to that." stated Sasuke, everyone at the bar looked at him and Naruto. Seeing the tension in Naruto, they dropped the question.

Kyuubi was laying on chest, tired from all the laughing, Hinata was stroking his back. Lifting his head and looking around, he noticed that his brother wasn't in the room. Looking up to Hinata, talking to Shino about their baby, "Hina," he whispered, she looked at him with a small smile on her face, "own," he pointed to the floor. Laughing softly, she moved him from her lap and placed him on the floor. Letting go of her hold, he raced out of her grasp, dodging people he ran to his parents. Running into the kitchen he saw the cake being covered with the two frosting by his dad. "Mama!" Naruto turned to look at him, getting the plates that Sasuke bought the day before, "Ita! Where Ita?"

"Look in your room and tell them that cakes ready!" Kyuubi ran off to his room. Sigh "Gaara, Kiba, can you help me clear the table?" bring the plastic plates, napkins, and forks with him, both nodded. Kissing the lovers as they moved away from them. The table was filled with gifts, making a little pyramid, and then the cards were spread out in front. Staking the presents along the wall and the cards were placed on top of the presents. Sasuke came out with the cake, half with red and half blue, Naruto was looking at the coloring with a questioning look, and placed it on the table. Gaara had placed the plates in front of the cake, Kiba putting the forks and napkins next to the plates. "Why are there two different colors?"

"Dobe," Sasuke shook his head, a smile on his lips, he walked back to the kitchen to get the candles. Deidara and Sasori walked in talking about something, and Itachi walked in giving Kyuubi a piggy back ride.

"Naruto," said Gaara, "isn't it your twenty-third birthday?"

Naruto stared at Gaara with shock before it registered that Kyuubi was born on his birthday, "Oh..." he whispered, his face turning red. Itachi hearing this looked at his father with shock in his eyes.

"Why did you tell me?"

"Don't worry," Sasuke looked around for the lighter, "I have something for the both of them, and you helped me on the decision," Sasuke smiled at Itachi and Kyuubi who was getting sleepy. Itachi looked at him with confused look, Sasuke patted his head when he walked out of the kitchen. Smirking at Naruto who looked at him, he went to the cake and pulled out the three different numbers. Putting the number one on the red side being on the left, he put the two and three orange side being on the right, making a pun of one two and three next to one another. "Ok, bring the birthday boy_s_!" smiled Sasuke, lighting the candles.

Naruto rolling his eyes, turned to Itachi next to him and picked up Kyuubi, rubbing his eyes showing that he was tired, and walked to the side where the cake was. "Cake everyone!" shouted someone, maybe Kiba. Neji and Gaara, Shikamaru and Kiba, Shino and Hinata, Ino and Choji, Tenten, Temari and Kankuro, Kakashi and Iruka, Tsunade and Jiraiya wrapped around the table trying to fit in the small room. Deidara and Sasori came up next to Itachi who was next to Kyuubi, and Sasuke in front of the table, kneeling, recording. "Ok, on the count of three!" Yeah it was Kiba, "One two -"

"_Happy Birthday to you_," Kiba started to make a fit, "_Happy birthday to you_," Kyuubi looked at Naruto, sitting on his lap, Naruto sang to him, "_Happy birthday to Kyuubi and Naruto, Happy birthday to you_!" Kiba screamed at the end, making everyone laugh. Well _almost_ everyone, Sasuke was in front of him recording, which made Naruto laugh hard at Sasuke. "Yay!"

"Blow, Kyu, blow!" Naruto blew out his candles, Kyuubi watched as his "mom" blew out the candles. Looking at his, everyone was showing him how to blow from where they were, Kyuubi leaned forward and blew, but Naruto knowing what would happen, blew out the candle before he cried. Kyuubi widening his eyes, laughed at what happened, clapping his hands, everyone cheered, he covered his mouth with his hands, still laughing. "You did good, Kyu," Naruto kissed Kyu just above his ear.

"Presents!" yelled Deidara, everyone laughed.

"Hold on, I have to cut the cake first," Naruto laughed. Getting up from the chair, putting Kyuubi where he sat on the chair, pulling the cake toward him.

"Helps if you have a knife, Dobe." laughed Sasuke from behind the camera.

"Shut up! Could you get it?" Naruto asked Sasuke, raising his eyebrow, "please?" sneered Naruto.

"Sure, Dobe." Sasuke giving the camera to Neji, he made his way to the kitchen to get the knife. Coming back he gave it to Naruto, kissing him on the cheek, before returning the Neji. Naruto pulled the plates, and took out the candles, placing them on the top plate. Slowly cutting the cake in equal pieces, he cut two in half put then on separate plates and gave them to Kyuubi, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara, with a fork on top. Slowly the crowd went when they had a slice of cake, few coming back for seconds, Kiba, Hinata, and Tenten. After twenty minutes, Naruto and Sasuke quickly ate their slice before cleaning the table so the gifts could be opened.

"Ok, _now_ the presents!" Naruto smiled at Deidara, tapping his nose, making him smile.

Itachi cleaned Kyuubi's face while Naruto pulled out a chair small enough for Kyuubi to sit in by himself. Going through the gifts, Naruto noticed that some were for him and some were for Kyuubi, '_Still can't believe that I forgot my birthday'_ sigh, Naruto placed Kyuubi on the chair, the cake woke him and gave him a little sugar high. Sasuke, along with others, sat on the floor and started to record.

Shikamaru and Kiba: a puppy toy that was bigger than him.

Neji and Gaara: a teddy bear.

Shino and Hinata: blue and brown shirts with jeans.

Ino and Choji: a little portable piano.

Tenten: a small toy mic with a small speaker.

Temari and Kankuro: building block that had letters and numbers on them.

Kakashi and Iruka: pop-up books and a coloring book that tells a story.

Jiraiya and Tsunade: a painting set (the one where the pen doesn't work past the pad).

Deidara: a dinosaur set.

Sasori: a little puppet of himself (with the help from Itachi)

Itachi: a framed picture of all four of them together (help from Sasuke).

Naruto: a walker that pops when the wheels move.

"So, the father, _Sasuke_," Neji looked at Sasuke, "didn't get anything?"

"I got them something, I got them something!" grumbled Sasuke, passing the camera to Neji, whispering in his ear, "Point this to Kyuubi and Naruto," Neji looking at him, giving him a "duh" look. "I have a surprise for Naruto, well two but it's the second one that I want you to focus on." Sasuke walked to the room he and Naruto shared. Neji was confused, looking at the back of Sasuke.

"Neji?" he looked at Naruto, cleaning up the wrappers, "Where is he going?"

"I don't know he just told me that he has something for you," he shrugged.

A few minutes later Sasuke came back, he turned to Itachi, telling him to come over. "I want you keep this hidden, give it Naruto after I give him the envelope. Ok?" Itachi looked at what Sasuke held out in front of him, a smile on his lips, he nodded quickly. "And thanks for helping me with the decision, Itachi," Sasuke pulled Itachi in for a hug and kissed him on the forehead, "Come on."

Kyuubi was already playing with his blocks with Iruka, laughing when the blocks fell. Neji was talking to Naruto about the trip he and Gaara were on when Sasuke and Itachi walked back in. Itachi having a big smile on his lips, and Sasuke smiling in his eyes, came up behind Naruto. "Here," Naruto took the envelope from Sasuke, who moved to kneel next to him, "I think you'll understand it more than Kyuubi." Naruto smiled and opened the envelope, his smile fell into the shape of an "oh".

"Sasuke," Naruto looked at him in shock, "are you serious?" Everyone looked in wonder, Itachi saw the paper, his eyes widened then smiled.

"Yes," stated Sasuke, looking straight into Naruto's deep blue eyes, "and I realize that if this _does_ happen, that we'll have to be one." Sasuke nodded to Itachi, Naruto snapped his head to Itachi, he moved his hands to show a small black box. Holding it out to Naruto, the whole room became quiet when the box came into view. Naruto dropped the paper, sliding it on the floor, Neji turned the camera to aim at the paper.

"Kyuubi Minato Uzumaki _Uchiha_?!" Neji read out loud, he moved back up to the couple, zooming in on Naruto.

His hand slowly opened the box, the ring had a golden band with blue zigzagging on it. Pulling it out he noticed Sasuke was still on one knee, he looked at him. "Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke gulped, "when I first met you, I thought you were a girl," Naruto glared at him, Sasuke smiled, "I found out later that you were just a beautiful boy, my first and _only_ crush." Deep breath, "You still are," he whispered, Naruto blushed, "I've been thinking about us being _more_ than just friends when I was seventeen, when we went different ways, all I could think about is when we would meet. And now that we've met, I don't want to lose you again," Naruto teared, "Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?"

* * *

Gasp Sasuke asked Naruto for his hand in marrage (_yes the proposal sounded off and weird but I'm half asleep, sorry!_)! What will Naruto say?! (O.O) I'm leaving Naruto's answer up to you! (it can go either way for me, but I wanna know what you guys want n_n)

and for my fans that were reading my _other_ story, (Vampire Love) I'm going to say that I'm going over the chapters hoping to get some ideas. And just a heads up, the chapters _might_ change, _might_! So you know, just a heads up (n_n). well nights ppl, its near one for me...sigh...90NIGHT!


	9. 9: Fear part one

Hi there, its _yoli ravioli_! I have the nxt chapter! And I want to give a little warning to tell you ano there's a little bit of sasunaru but remember the deal that Sasuke and Naruto made a couple of chapters ago? Well hapens in this chapter, if you don't remember, you'll remember when you read. Anyway there's more of THAT than sasunaru. They kept getting it on in my head like that so...yeah...good luck (n_n) and as always enjoy!

* * *

**FEAR**

* * *

_Naruto stared at Sasuke, everyone was watching them, and the one thing went through their minds when they heard Sasuke asked for Naruto's hand in marriage, "They belong together, say yes, Naruto, do something for yourself for once."_

* * *

Naruto was washing the dishes, the boys were picked up an hour ago. Kyuubi went with his new grandparents, and Itachi went with Naruto's grandparents. So that just left Naruto and Sasuke alone, the house quiet, no interruptions, no crying, no laughing. "I miss the boys," sighed Naruto, slumping against the sink.

"You shouldn't," Sasuke whispered into his fiance's ear, hugging him from behind, "we have to make up you know," Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck, leaving a trail of saliva, "we've been engaged for two weeks, and I haven't been able to show you just how much I appreciate it." Sasuke pulled Naruto toward him, rubbing his erection against Naruto, "I need you," his voice was low.

Naruto shivered, "No," he turned his head toward Sasuke's puppy face, "I'm washing the dishes, and it's the other way, Sasuke." Naruto turned back, washing the plate that was in his hands. Sasuke sighing, pulled away and grabbed the towel next to Naruto and dried the plates.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke sulked.

"We made a deal, we move in together, and I get to try being top." A blush crawled over Naruto's face, he glanced at Sasuke, who dropped the plate on the counter.

"You were serious?" Sasuke turned to Naruto, having the look of shock.

"You _lied_ to me?!" Naruto pulled the plug before turning to Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto against him, "I'm playing," he kissed Naruto on the lips, "I'm playing. An Uchiha never goes back on their word, _never_." Naruto wrapped his arms behind Sasuke's neck, pulled him close and kissed him again.

* * *

(**YAOI UP AHEAD**)

"No, wait!" Naruto moved away from Sasuke, as far as he could since he was against the sink. He pushed Sasuke against the fridge behind him, pinning his hands next to his head, Naruto kissed him as hard as he could. Sasuke moaning in the kiss, he tried to free his hands, Naruto pulled away, "No no, Sasu," Naruto whispered, his voice husky, "its _my_ turn." Pressing his knee against Sasuke groin, Sasuke shivered and moaned at the sensation, his head rolling back against the fridge.

"You know," whispered Sasuke, "if I wasn't an inch or two taller than you," he gasped when Naruto rubbed his erection with his knee, "I wouldn't fight back." Sasuke looked to see Naruto glaring at him.

"Shut up," Naruto moved to his neck, sucking and nipping at it, Sasuke shivering at the sensation. "You move sensitive then I thought," whispered Naruto, leaving a bright hickey on Sasuke's neck.

"Sh-shut up! I've never been the uke before ok! Ahhh!" Sasuke banged his head on the fridge, Naruto had moved his hand under Sasuke's shirt and pinched his nipple.

"I've never touched you when we made love, Sasuke," Naruto moved away from Sasuke, he slid to the floor gasping at what happened to him. He laughed at Sasuke before kneeling in front of him and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke moaned and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, pulling him close, "Sasu," breathed Naruto, briefly pulling away before going back into the kiss, "bedroom," he gasped.

"Too far!" moaned Sasuke into the lips.

"I know but," Naruto fell on top of Sasuke, his hands on either side of Sasuke, Sasuke ground his hips against Naruto's. "Your back is going to hurt, Sasu!" Naruto slipped his hand under Sasuke's shirt, rubbing his stomach, feeling it clench, then moved his hand to his pants. Unbuckling, unzipping, then pulling down the boxers to reveal Sasuke to him.

"Haa!" Sasuke pulled away from the kiss, his body arching up to Naruto, his hips buckling toward Naruto.

"Am I doing it right?" Naruto looked to Sasuke, panting, Sasuke looked at him with lust in his eyes to Naruto.

Nodding quickly, Sasuke got up from the floor, Naruto watching him, then grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him toward the bedroom. Naruto turned off the light in the kitchen and in the living room, pulling back his hand in the middle of the hallway, Sasuke looked at him. Breathing heavily, he turned to Naruto who grabbed him and faced him to the wall. "Naru!" Sasuke whined, Naruto chuckled. Moving his hands to Sasuke, he grabbed him in his hands and started to stroke him. (HOLY CRAP I'M GETTING A NOSEBLEED) "Ahhhhhh!" Sasuke moved his hips in Naruto's hands, wanting to feel more, "Naru, I can't-I can't hold it!" Feeling his stomach clench before he released on the wall, he slid to the floor, gasping for air. Naruto licked his fingers, smirking at Sasuke.

"Bed, Sasu, bed." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him to the bedroom. Tossing him to the bed, he took off his pants and shirt, Sasuke could only pant and stare at the ceiling. Naruto climbed over Sasuke, straddling his hips, started to unbutton his shirt, kissing the way down slowly. Sasuke shivering at every kiss. The shirt open, Naruto moved away and pulled off the pants and boxers. Climbing back over him, kissing his way up Sasuke, Naruto made little marks on his chest. Rubbing their erections together, Sasuke moaning, Naruto looked up to Sasuke, "Sasuke," black lusty eyes looked into blue lusty eyes, "what do I do now?" Pushing Naruto off gently, he moved toward the nightstand, looking for the lube. Not finding any, he got up from the bed, and headed toward the bathroom. Naruto sat on the bed, sitting Indian style, and waited, watching Sasuke stumble around the room then the house, snickering when he bumped into something.

"Found it!" Sasuke walked back in, holding a little jar, taking off the wrapper, "The one I had at my place, we finished it," he laughed, "I think you'll like this one. It smells like strawberry!" tossing it to Naruto, grabbing it and opened it. "Dip three fingers in there, the rest you should remember." Both blushed at the memory. Nodding, he did as he was told. Sasuke laid in front of him, spreading his legs, Naruto placed the jar on the nightstand, looked at Sasuke, his entire body turned red. He looked away, "Naru, come on!" begged, yes _begged_, Sasuke, lifting his hips to Naruto.

Biting his lip, but smiling, Naruto moved toward him, putting in a finger into Sasuke, his hips fell back to the bed. Naruto moved his finger slowly in and out of Sasuke, using his free hand, grabbing the back of Sasuke head, tears in his eyes, a trail of saliva falling from his mouth. Naruto kissed Sasuke gently, Sasuke grabbing Naruto's upper arms, moved his hips, wanting more, Naruto put in another finger. "Nnnnnn!" Naruto moved to Sasuke neck, getting Sasuke to place his head on his shoulder, and nipped at his neck. "Haa haa" Sasuke moved his knee between Naruto's legs and rubbed his erection.

Naruto pushed in the third finger, Sasuke hips jumped off the bed, tears falling from the black lusty eyes, "Na-na-naru!" trusting his finger in and out quickly, he brought Sasuke to his climax quickly. "Haa!" Sasuke's chest was covered in his cum, his face showing pleasure, his arms falling from Naruto to the bed. Naruto pulled away, his erection straining to feel release, he grabbed the lube and put some on him, moved to Sasuke entrance. Grabbing Sasuke's hands in his, he pushed in, this grabbed Sasuke attention. Wincing at the feeling of the intrusion, gripping Naruto's hands, he opened his eyes to see Naruto watching him. Tears in his blue eyes, debating if he should pull out or keep going.

Sasuke moved his hips, taking Naruto all the way in. "Ahhhh!" breathed Naruto, being fully sheathed in Sasuke's heat, he looked up, seeing the look in Sasuke's eyes. He started to move, '_He's right, it's kinda like having sex with a girl.'_ Pulling out and pushing back in, he hit Sasuke's spot making him jump off the bed a few inches. Naruto started to look for that spot again, finding it, he started to go faster and harder in and out Sasuke. Sasuke shaking his head side to side, moaning when his spot was hit, his stomach clench, "Close," he opened his eyes, Naruto's eyes half closed. Reaching between their bodies, Naruto stroked Sasuke, making him release in his hand again and on his chest. Pulling his hand away, Naruto pounded into Sasuke harder. Fisting the sheets, Sasuke lifted his hips to Naruto, wanting him deeper, when he felt something hot inside him.

Naruto fell on his elbows, still thrusting in Sasuke, as he released into him, he lost control of himself. Letting instinct take over. "Haa" falling on Sasuke, both panting. Filling the room with their sounds, Naruto laughed, or attempted to laugh. "You're-you're good, Naru!" gasped Sasuke, holding Naruto in his arms.

Naruto chuckling against Sasuke chest, "I _am_ a guy, too, you know!"

"Now, it's _my_ turn!" Sasuke flipped them over, pulled Naruto out of him, both moaning, grabbing the lube and put some on himself, Sasuke moved to Naruto's entrance.

"You _still_ have energy?!" Naruto didn't stop Sasuke from entering him, instead, his wrapped his legs around Sasuke's hips, and his arms around Sasuke neck. Pulling him close, Sasuke moved quickly in and out of Naruto, not even being gentle. "Ow, it hurts! Sasuke!" Naruto released on their stomach and chests, Sasuke bit Naruto's neck when he released his load into him. "Ahhhhhhh!" arching into Sasuke, Sasuke released into him, still thrusting in and out of Naruto. Going faster and faster before falling on top of him.

(**END OF YAOI**)

* * *

Pulling out, he saw little traces of blood, '_It was worth it!'_ Looking at the clock, he thought that only two hours passed but, it went from six, when they had dinner before they were picked up, to ten at night. "Damn!" whispered Sasuke, falling on his back. He turned to Naruto, who snuggled up against him, "I'll clean up." He kissed Naruto on the lips before getting up, pulling on fresh clothes, grabbing a wet washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned Naruto then the mess in the hallway. Remembering that he had to clean himself, he went to the restroom and cleaned himself, walked out when there was a knock on the door.

Turning on the lamp in the living room, he went and answered the door. Opening it to see a pink haired girl in a red shirt and pink shirt, looking down the hallway then the door. "I'm sorry, but is there a Naruto Uzumaki here?"

"Yes, but, he's asleep." She looked him up and down, seeing the hickies all over his chest. Her face turning a light shade of pink, "May I ask who you are?" leaning against the door, but holding it close so she wouldn't look inside.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I wanted to ask him if I could see my son, Kyuubi. His birthday was some time ago and I have a gift for him." She held out a card to show Sasuke, "Who are you? I mean I realize that Naruto liked them on the same team and all, but to take one home to our child nonetheless." She sighed.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, we're engaged, and right now you have no right to talk about Naruto like that, _miss_." Sneered Sasuke, moving away from the door, he was about to close the door.

"Wait!" she stopped the door, with one hand, Sasuke glared at her, "Sasuke Uchiha?" he nodded slowly, never looking away, "I remember you, you were always with Naruto. I can't believe that you went from cute to hunky in those few years we were away from one another." Moving closer to Sasuke, she pressed her chest against his, smiling a seductive smile.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me clearly," he pushed her away from him, "I'm _engaged_ to Naruto, my _lover_."

"He's a guy," she put her hands on her waist, "and he can't give you a child no matter how hard you try!"

"Kyuubi is going to be my son, and Naruto is just fine with it."

"Sasuke?" Naruto walked up behind him, wearing his shirt and shorts. "Who's at the door?" rubbing his eyes.

"No one." Naruto looked up at how he answered, his voice emotionless.

"Naruto!" his eyes widened at the sound.

Pushing Sasuke away from the door he saw Sakura standing outside, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to see my son."

"Right now he's asleep, and since when was he _ever_ your son?" his voice rising.

"I made a few mistakes, but I want to see him. Now!" she raised her own voice.

"You signed a paper, in front of the judge, giving me _full_ custody of Kyuubi. And a _few_ mistakes? You were never there! All you did was breastfeed him and then dump him on me!"

"I was scared!"

"How do you think _I_ felt when you weren't there? I raised him myself! I told you not to come back here! Leave!" he moved away from the door, pulling Sasuke away, and slammed the door on her face. Stomping could be heard then slowly went away. Naruto leaned against the door, then slid down. Knocking came from the door again, Sasuke picked up Naruto and placed him on the couch, his bangs covering his eyes.

Answering the door, Sasuke was prepared to Sakura, but instead he saw a man smoking a cigarette. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah...who are you?" asked Sasuke, looking back at Naruto, he hadn't moved.

"Asuma Sarutobi, you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah, well congrats about the engage ment, from what I heard. Mine if I come in?" Sasuke moved out of the way, letting the man in. "Can I get a cup of water?" Sasuke closed the door behind him, nodding. He walked over to Naruto, "Hey," slapping him gently on the face. Taking out his cigarette, he waved it in front of Naruto's nose, who moved away from the smell, Sasuke came back into the room with a cup of water. "There you go, thanks," taking a drink of the water before dropping the cigarette in it. "Now," he turned back to Naruto, "are you ok?"

"Ahh yeah," whispered Naruto, looking away from Asuma.

"Ok, where's the little one?" Asuma crossed his arms at his chest.

"With Sasuke's parents," Naruto looked up, "could you tell them to watch out for her. This isn't her first attempt to get him." Sasuke's eyes widened, nodding he walked to their room and called his parents.

"And the other? She could use him to get to Kyuubi."

"At my grandparent's house, I'll call them soon." Naruto sighed.

"Ok, just give me a call when you need some help, ok, Naruto?" Naruto nodded, "Well, I'm heading back, take care ok?" Nodding, Asuma patted his head and left. Sasuke came back when the door closed, looking at Naruto he went to lock the door.

"I need to call Tsunade and Jiraiya," Naruto whispered, nodding, Sasuke went to get his phone.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Naruto was at Tsunade and Jiraiya's home, walking to the room where Itachi was sleeping. Opening the door, he saw that the crib was moved to the other side of the room, Itachi had his own bed for him. Walking in he sat on the edge of the bed, combing his fingers through Itachi's hair, still up in pony tail. Pulling off the band, and placing it on the nightstand next to him. "Mommy?" Naruto turned to see Itachi rubbing his eyes, "Is it time to go?" he yawned.

"No, I just missed you, Ita." Kissing his forehead, Naruto smiled. Itachi could see through the smile, something was wrong.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" his voice serious.

"Nothing," Naruto moved to where his bangs covered his eyes, "can't I just say that I missed you?" Naruto's voice cracked. Itachi jumped up from the bed and hugged Naruto around the neck. Itachi felt drops falling on his shoulder, but chose to ignore them, seeing a shadow at the doorway, he saw his dad with a sad smile on his lips.

"Naruto," he pulled away from Itachi to look at Sasuke, "I'm going to head over to my parents, you sure you want to stay here?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want to worry your parents." a little smile appeared on his face. Sasuke walked into the room, he kissed Itachi on the forehead, and then on the lips for Naruto, then left. Naruto turned to Itachi, "Is there enough space for two? Or do I have to sleep on the floor?"

Itachi smiled, "There's space," jumping back on the bed, Itachi went to the side next to the wall.

"I haven't been on a twin sized bed for awhile, so if I squeeze you, yell, I'll most likely wake up." laughed Naruto. Taking off his jacket and shoes, he climbed into bed, put his phone on the nightstand, before turning back to Itachi. Pulling him in his arms, Naruto rested his head on Itachi's head, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Mommy," Itachi saw red marks on Naruto's neck, "did you and father love each other?"

Naruto froze at the question, "Ano..."

Itachi laughed, "Its ok if you don't tell me, I saw some on father's neck too," he moved his head to look at Naruto, "You love father right? Father loves you a lot, when you weren't together, all he would talk about is you and Kyuubi." Itachi gave a sleepy smile, "He would brag about Kyuubi and I when we were at grandmother and grandfather's."

Naruto chuckled, "Yes, I do love him, and you too!" whispered Naruto. "I'm glad that we were able to meet again, and I'm sort of glad that we spent some time away from each other."

"Why?" Itachi yawned, he snuggled back against Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arms around the little boy.

"If we stayed together, neither of you would be here, I had time to grow up in this harsh world that Sasuke chose to protect me from," Naruto laughed, "Sasuke knows that he can't always protect me from everything, I don't want to be babied forever! And besides," he kissed the top of Itachi's head, "I wouldn't have a child to love and care for. I would feel empty, we wouldn't have worked out, Itachi, I've always wanted a child after my parents passed away." Naruto ran his fingers through Itachi's hair.

"Did you know that when I was scared and crying, father would run his hand through my hair?" Itachi clung to Naruto, "But he doesn't do that anymore," Itachi sniffed, "he's always busy and I could only see him when he came home from work. I miss my daddy!" Naruto couldn't do anything, his hand still going through his hair, he could feel the hot wet drops on his chest.

"I'll stay with you, Itachi," Naruto moved away from Itachi to wipe away the tears, "I don't see enough of you and Kyuubi, and school starts next month right? I'll drop one of my jobs."

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Shhh, it's ok, I was thinking it already, Sasuke and I were talking about it for some time, and Sasuke is making more money than me, so if I quit, there wouldn't be much of a difference. It's ok, Itachi."

"But-"

"Shhh, we've already decided, it's ok, now get some sleep."

"Mommy, can you sing to me? Like how you do when Kyuubi won't go to sleep?"

"Sure, baby, sure." kissing his head, Naruto thought of a song.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

* * *

There was still more that I wanted to write but I'll write that in the next chapter! This came off the top of my head so its kinda off...anyway school starts for me in three days so idk if i'll post two more chapters by then...i really do hope that i post the second part of this chapter.


	10. 10: Fear part two

**FEAR (part 2)**

* * *

Turning off his car, Sasuke walked toward the Uchiha compound, walking up the steps to his parent's house. After he called his mother an hour ago, she told him that they'll warn everyone in the compound. Even though they had others to watch out for Sakura, he was still uneasy. His soon-to-be-son was in danger, so he came over. Naruto is staying with Itachi, not wanting to worry Sasuke's parents and freakout Kyuubi, who would cry the moment he would see Naruto crying.

Knocking on the door, seeing that there was light on in the living room, the door was opened a minute later. "Sasuke," the woman behind the door whispered, sighing with relief. Her black eyes looked behind, hoping to see Naruto, "You're alone?"

"He's with Itachi, he didn't want to worry you or Kyuubi," whispered Sasuke as he entered the house. Taking off his jacket and shoes, he turned to his mother as she closed the door and locked it.

"Is he that worried?" she turned to him gesturing to follow him as she walked to the room that Kyuubi was sleeping in.

"He told me that she's tried to get to Kyuubi more than this one time," Sasuke sighed, passing by his father's study room. "He wasn't much trouble was he?"

Mikoto just laughed and shook her head, making her long black hair dance, "Oh no! He's a handful but good." she laughed again.

"That's good." Sasuke smiled a little, his mother turned to look at him, "He's just like his dad, hyper and talks a lot!" Mikoto smiled at him, stopping in front of a door that had the sign "_Grandkids only_".

"He was asleep before you called," she whispered, slowly opening the door. The light from the hallway seeped into the dark room that had on a little night-light. "He knocked out after running outside for ten minutes after he ate," she laughed, "he eats as much as Naruto!"

Sasuke nodded, walking inside the room slowly and quietly, making it to the twin bed that Kyuubi slept on. Bars on the side of the bed so he wouldn't fall, Kyuubi was on his side, his thumb in his mouth, his face relaxed, his small chest rising and falling slowly. Without realizing what he was doing, he reached out and ran his hand through the red spiky hair. '_It's as soft as Naruto's..._' "Do you want me to get so blankets for you?" a smile could be heard in her gentle voice. Sasuke nodded, not once looking away from his son.

Mikoto came back a few minutes later with a one person futon and blankets. Sasuke place the things next to the bed, taking out his phone and placing it by the baby monitor, he got ready for bed. "Mnnnn!" Sasuke sat up quickly, looking at Kyuubi and the time, '_He shouldn't be up._'

"What is it, Kyu?" standing just above Kyuubi, he rubbed his back, Kyuubi looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Come here," holding out his arms, Kyuubi just looked at him, "its ok, Kyu, daddy is here!" whispering to him. Not moving toward him, Sasuke looked around, realizing that it was dark in the room. '_Naruto would have turned on the lamp before going towards him..._' finding a lamp next to the bed, he turned it on. Looking back to Kyuubi, he noticed that there was a dark blue spot on the light blue blanket. Kyuubi was looking at him with fear in his eyes.

"Its ok, baby, it's ok." This time when he held out his arms, Kyuubi moved towards him, picking him up and placing him on the futon, Sasuke looked around for his bag. Finding it on a rocker, he walked to it and pulled out a fresh diaper, powder and wipes. After changing Kyuubi, not putting any pants or shorts on him, had him lay down on the futon. Laying on his side, Sasuke pulled Kyuubi to him.

Instead of falling to sleep quickly, Kyuubi looked at Sasuke with wonder in his eyes. His little hand came out of nowhere and poked Sasuke on his cheek. Looking down to Kyuubi, he saw his big and goofy smile, showing his baby teeth. "What?" raising an eyebrow, Sasuke playfully glared at Kyuubi, making him laugh like Naruto when he was younger. "You think that's funny?" rolling Kyuubi to his back, he stopped laughing, he stared at Sasuke. "You think it's funny to poke daddy? Well how about _this_!" Sasuke started to tickle Kyuubi on the stomach, Kyuubi stared while trying to holding back his laughter with his small hands.

His face turning the same color as his hair, "Hee hee," Sasuke started to tickle him under the arms, making Kyuubi howl with laughter. Trying to move away from the quick fingers, Kyuubi rolled on his back laughing like crazy, the sound of hearing Kyu laugh made Sasuke laugh with him. "Hurt! It hurt!" he laughed. Tears in those sea green eyes, a big smile on his mouth, his hands holding Sasuke's big hands, the small body shaking from all the laughing. Smiling, Sasuke kissed the boy on his forehead, making him sigh happily. Laying back on his side, Sasuke watched Kyuubi as he started to calm down. Yawning his rolled over to face Sasuke, a tired smile in his eyes and mouth, he moved closer to him.

"Night-night, papa!" whispered Kyuubi, resting his head on Sasuke's chest, fisting his shirt.

"'Night, Kyuubi Minato Uzumaki _Uchiha_." They fell asleep in one another's arms.

Neither knew that they were being listened to. In their bedroom, Mikoto and Fugaku listened through the baby monitor that Mikoto "forgot" to turn off. A smile on their faces when they heard Kyuubi laughing, bring back memories of Naruto and Sasuke when they would sleepover before everything happened. "They're happy, don't you think dear?" she turned to her husband who nodded to her, "Their a family already!" she sighed. Putting the monitor back on her bed stand, she turned and kissed her husband. "I haven't heard Sasuke this happy since he got the divorce." she sighed.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up, at nine, on the other end of the bed with Itachi holding onto him for dear life. His head on the edge of the bed, his feet on the pillow, his arms hanging over the bed; Itachi holding onto his waist, his hair in a tangled mess, but his face showed that he was happy.

Slowly removing himself from Itachi's death grip, he put the boy back to where they both fell asleep, and tiptoed out of the room. Closing the door, Naruto smiled and walked toward the kitchen, his stomach making a list of what it wanted. Finding only himself awake, he started breakfast, making sunnyside up eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and served orange juice. He finished setting the table when everyone else walked out, their stomachs leading the way to the kitchen.

After they ate, Tsunade offered to clean up while Naruto got Itachi ready to go back home, there was a knock on the door and Naruto's phone went off. Jiraiya opened the door to see a police officer at the door, "Can I help you?" Itachi walked into the living room with his backpack after the shower, his wet hair in the normal ponytail.

"I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki, he lives in the apartments down the street."

"Oh, he's here but on the phone, I'll get him." Jiraiya moved aside to let in the officer and went to the room where Naruto and Itachi slept. "There's a police officer that wants to talk to you, Naruto." whispered Jiraiya. Naruto turned and closed the phone and nodded, following him back to the living room.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, is there something wrong?" walking up to the officer.

"Where were you between two and seven am?" the officer pulled out a small notepad and pen, ready to take notes.

"Here, I came here around ten-thirty pm and been here. I was about to leave, why? Is there something wrong?"

"One of your neighbors called 911 around two hours ago, Mr. Uzumaki." Looking straight into Naruto's wide blue eyes, "It seems that your house was broken into around that time. And there was a playpen in the middle of the room..."

* * *

_This reminds me of a movie where a family had to live in a hotel in the middle of nowhere during winter, the husband goes crazy and tries to kill his family with an ax, when he breaks the door with the ax he says "Honey, I'm _home_!" that _really _freaked me out...anyway its not gonna get weird like that...just popped in my head when I was writing this (n_n)._


	11. 11: What Now

**WHAT NOW**

* * *

_"It seems that your house was broken into around that time. And there was a playpen in the middle of the room..."_

* * *

"A playpen?" Naruto froze, "I don't own a playpen anymore..."

"Well that's what we found in the middle of the room," the officer coughed, "now, was there a child that you had someone to watch? Was there a kid at the house?"

"What? No I would _never_ do that!" Naruto ran a hand through his hair while the officer took notes of what he said. "I want to know _how_ that playpen got _into_ my house!" Itachi flinched from Naruto's voice.

"Mama?" Itachi slowly walked away from the couch where he was watching the whole scene. Suddenly remembering that Itachi was with him, Naruto felt guilty that he raised his voice in front of him. Naruto held out his arm toward Itachi, "Is everything ok?"

"Yes," picking him up and placing him on his hip, Naruto kissed his forehead before turning back to the officer, "Am I able to go home? To see if anything else is out of place."

"Yes, would you like me to drive you over?" With a nod, Naruto grabbed Itachi's things and told his grandparents that was going back home and to tell Sasuke that he needed to go to the apartment.

"Why don't you just call him?" asked Tsunade when standing outside the door while Jiraiya tickled Itachi.

"Sasuke called me a few minutes ago saying that he was on his way, he won't answer his phone now, he's on the road," Naruto smiled, "Come on, Itachi!" they both waved by as they got in the car and left. Naruto stared outside the window, hearing the little conversation between the Officer and Itachi. All he could think about was that he was glad that Kyuubi wasn't with him right now. He wouldn't set the boy down, nor would he let him have his own room and bed for some time again. '_Why is she doing this?_'

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto just walked out of the court room, beside him were his grandparents, looking at the paper in his hand. "I didn't need a paper to know that she didn't want him, Tsunade, Jiraiya." He sighed, placing the paper inside his jacket pocket.

"Well, she's just getting her things right now. She's at the apartment right now, right?" said Jiraiya. Naruto stopped in his tracks, "Naruto?" the other two stopped and stared at him with worry.  
"I'm going ahead!" Naruto pulled out his car keys, ran to his car, and raced out of there. 'Please be there! Please!' Parking his car in his spot, Naruto ran up the stairs to his level, stopping to breathe he turned to see that Lee's car wasn't there and that Jiraiya's car was just parking there. Tsunade getting out of the driver's seat while Jiraiya got out, his face a bit green.

"Naruto!" looking back down the hall he saw Asuma standing outside his door, "I'm glad I found you! I couldn't find your number!"

Naruto ran to him, "Where is he?" asking breathlessly, Naruto passed Asuma and walked into the apartment.

The first thing he saw was the playpen that he bought Kyuubi when he started to sit up. The red colored playpen, with his favorite nine-tail fox inside with small frogs and a pillow against the wall, in the middle of the room. Empty. "He's in his room," understanding why Naruto froze, "I had Kurenai watch him." Walking to Kyuubi's room, he saw Kurenai rocking him to sleep, his eyes drooping.

"Kyu!" Naruto whispered, he went over and picked up the small six month old carefully from Kurenai's arms. Opening his blue-green eyes, Kyuubi smiled, happy to see his dad, "Oh baby!" Naruto pulled him gently to his chest, falling to his knees, Naruto cried. The six month old, now asleep in his arms, Kurenai pulled the baby away from Naruto to put him in his crib. Asuma and Jiraiya, who with Tsunade saw what happened when Naruto came in, pulled him up and helped him out of the room.

"When I was leaving," said Asuma, "I didn't see her or the boxes that were outside the door. I saw a man passing by the door, walking by it slowly looking at everything, he was about to go in before I caught him. When I had him against the wall I saw the door was being held open, and Kyuubi was in the little pen, crying. I called at the neighbor to call the cops and hold the guy down. I came in and saw that none of her stuff was in the room or house, I picked him up. His face was red and it sounded like he's been crying for a while." Asuma shook his head, "After that I had Kurenai take care of him while the cops went to go get you and arrest the man."

**End flashback**

* * *

Until yesterday, Naruto hadn't heard nor seen Sakura, yet in less than twenty-four hours she became a threat to them. Naruto walked up to their apartments, seeing his neighbors crowding outside with worried looks in their eyes. Holding onto Itachi's hand they walked under the police tape, seeing the crib brought back the memory back of his son being alone. '_He's not alone, he's with Sasuke._' "Itachi, go see if there's anything missing from your room, ok?" nodding Itachi ran to his room dropping his bag outside their door. He didn't go passed the door, he glanced at Naruto with a scared look in his eyes before walking in.

Naruto walked toward the room, "I live here!" Stopping in his tracks, he turned to see Sasuke carrying Kyuubi in his arms.

"Its ok!" Getting both the cop's attention and Sasuke's, "He lives here." The cop nodded and let him through.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug kissing him on the lips, "Are you ok?" Sasuke pulled away, looking for marks on Naruto.

"Yes, but I'm sure that we shouldn't be worried about me right now," Naruto glanced at Kyuubi, chewing on his hand with a smile, "Hi, baby!" he said softly, pulling the one year old into his arms and hugging him close.

"Mama!" Naruto and Sasuke turned to the direction of Itachi's voice before rushing to him.

Walking into the room, Kyuubi's side of the room was bare. The shelves of toys he had, the drawers of clothes he had, everything that he had, was gone. Itachi's things covered the floor, on his side if the room. Even the bed was stripped of the sheets. Kyuubi turned to see his toys with a smile, but the smile went away when he saw what was left of his crib. "Nnnnnnn!" Kyuubi turned to Naruto's shoulder and cried, Naruto patted his back and took him out of the room towards his and Sasuke's room. Itachi watched as Kyuubi, his new baby brother, cried that his toys were gone, even the toys that he made his dad buy for him.

Sasuke glared at the crib then glanced at Itachi, both thinking the same thing, "Pack some more of your clothes, we're going to mother's and father's home in an hour." Sasuke left the room, he headed the opposite direction Naruto went. Heading to the kitchen, the cops looked at him with a confused look. Going through the fridge, the cabinets, and the pantry, everything that was for Kyuubi was also gone. There were no sippy cups, no applesauce for babies, no baby formula, no nothing for him. Everything that belonged to Kyuubi, was gone. Looking at the cops his voice was near demonic, "She took everything that belongs to Kyuubi. His clothes, toys, even his dishes and food." One was smart enough to pulled a notepad and write down what was being told, "She's going to try to come after Kyuubi herself."

* * *

_Hi, there! This chapter is short, sorry! I'm on a shedual today! This was suppose to be done sooner but I got sucked into writing the chapter, a bit too much, so here it is! I hope that you've enjoyed it so far!_

_~yoli_


	12. 12: Creating New Memories

Hi, its _yoli_! Sorry I've been gone from Fanfic for awhile! Can you believe it? I _actually_ did my homework before coming on here? Ok ok ok! I did _part_ of it! Jeez! Well I still did it! Anyway, this is part of the chapter that I wanted to write. I'm still writing out the other part and will hopefully post it this week or later (might be _passed_ a week...). Enjoy!

* * *

**CREATING NEW MEMORIES**

* * *

_"She's going to try to come after Kyuubi herself."_

* * *

"Kyuubi! Itachi! Get up right this _minute_or I'll throw ice cold water on you!" Screamed Naruto from the bottom of the stairs, smirking when he heard some shouts and thuds coming from the boy's room. Turning and heading back to the kitchen where Sasuke was watching the news while eating standing up. Resting against the countertop, his eyes fixed on the traffic they were showing live.

"Crap," Sasuke whispered, "and I have to go through there after I drop of the boys." Sighing he turned to see Naruto looking at him, "What?" Straightening up from his relaxed posture, shaking his head Sasuke turned to place his plate in the sink before drowning his cup of coffee, _'Black no sugar_,' thought Naruto.

Moving toward Sasuke, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's tie pulling it till they looked each other in the eye. With a small smile, Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke. First softly then roughly, the only way Sasuke responds, before breaking apart when little footsteps could be heard coming down the upstairs hall and down the stairs where it slowed before picking up speed again. Itachi came into view, panting, his face red and his hair framing his face. Kyuubi walked in behind him, still stumbling now and then, holding his little red fox.

When Sasuke told Naruto to start packing up what he needed, that they were going to stay with his parents till they found a new home, Itachi found it under his blanket. Remembering that the night before they left that Kyuubi had a nightmare and slept with Itachi the rest of the night, Itachi, Kyuubi and the fox slept in the same bed. Finding the toy he immediately gave it to the toy back to his little brother. That was two months ago. Kyuubi never let go of the fox, not when he's playing, eating, running, sleeping, unless Naruto pulls the toy away when he's asleep to wash it, and not even when takes a bath.

"I'm not late, aren't I?" Itachi looked at his "mom" and dad, seeing both their lips wet and a light blush over their faces, "Or am I interrupting?" Itachi smirked at the two when they jumped a bit.

"Hurry up and eat!" said the blushing dad, giving another kiss to Naruto he moved to the two boys. "Go!" giving the two a light shove to the table with a small smile on his face. Fixing his tie, Sasuke walked passed the stairs and headed towards his office to make sure that he had all the necessary documents for his case in the afternoon.

"Here you go!" Naruto set a plate with sunnyside eggs, bacon, and sausage with a fresh cup of orange juice in front of Itachi. Kyuubi had the same but cut in smaller pieces and in a bowl, the juice being in a new sippy cup. Giving the two kisses on the forehead as they ate, Naruto started to make Sasuke's, Itachi's and his lunch. When that was done, he went to the living room to check if anything needed to be replaced in Kyuubi's backpack, since he was going to daycare at Itachi's new school.

Closing the door behind him, Sasuke walked toward the living room, passing by the dining room, telling the boys to hurry up. Pulling on his suit jacket, Sasuke checked himself in the mirror, making sure everything was where it should be, seeing Naruto looking at Kyuubi's Angry Birds backpack. The boys running in from the dining room, quickly put on their shoes, Itachi helping Kyuubi who was laughing when Itachi became frustrated with the small shoelaces. Sasuke dropped his briefcase by the door before going to Naruto, seeing that distant look in his eyes, he knew that he was still worried about Kyuubi. All Sasuke could do was whisper in his ear, reassure him that no one is stupid enough to come close to the Uchiha compound with a threat.

Nodding, Naruto faced Sasuke and kissed him softly, letting a tear or two fall before Kyuubi came up to him wanting his backpack. Itachi saw his "mom's" tears and fear, and Itachi, being an Uchiha and a big brother, was possessive over Kyuubi. Even his friends, Deidara and Sasori, knew why; they knew that if they wanted to play with Itachi that Kyuubi would have to come play as well. Neither minded, Deidara infact loved it, he too was like an older brother for Kyuubi, for one he could make Kyuubi laugh, at his pain, and not cry anymore, unless he scared him which was rare.

Sasuke ushered the two boys to the doorway, Naruto kissing Itachi's and Kyuubi's head again as they passed by, and gave a short yet passionately kiss to Sasuke on the lips. Getting the boys in the car, Sasuke pulled out and headed to their school to drop them off. Naruto stood out on the porch, yelling at the boys who were yelling to him from the car with the windows down, waved bye to them. When the car went out of view, Naruto went back inside the huge house.

The house being two stories tall. Sasuke having his own office downstairs so he could work at home too. Kyuubi and Itachi share a room upstairs, using the room that was for Kyuubi as a game room, and Naruto's and Sasuke's room was just across the hall from them. The dining room, being connected to the kitchen, was also connected to the living room. Where there was a bookshelf that took up the whole wall. The upper half of the shelf had movies and books of all sorts and the bottom had games and children books. The middle two shelves, however, were filled with their new family pictures.

Itachi and Kyuubi sleeping on Hinata's lap while they were listening to the baby. Naruto and Sasuke fighting in the kitchen while making dinner, taken by Itachi, with Kyuubi at the doorway, watching them with a smile on his face. The pictures from Itachi's birthday party at the park. Pictures from Kyuubi's birthday party. Then the picture of everyone in their "family": Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Choji, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi, Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade. Then the next to last photo being one of Sasuke's parents and Naruto's grandparents with their (great)grandkids. The last one being the one that Itachi had created for Naruto and Kyuubi, their family picture.

Naruto would always find himself hold their family picture, Sasuke and Naruto dressed up for prom a few years back, Kyuubi when he had his first picture taken a few old, and Itachi when he too was a few months old. The pictures were cut out in and pasted on paper that had words written next to the pictures, identifying who was who. Smiling at the picture, Naruto put it back on the shelf and headed toward the kitchen to clean up from breakfast. Once everything was put back, he turned off the lights and t.v. before leaving the house.

Walking toward his car, he waves to some of the neighbors that have grown accustomed to seeing someone that wasn't Uchiha related walking down their street. Turning on his car, Naruto headed toward the hospital, now it wasn't an every other day it was everyday now. Naruto knew that he couldn't let Sasuke be the only one with a full term job, Naruto knew that he had few choices.

1) Be a stay at home dad (mom really...), but then that goes against what he wants to do, which is help Sasuke out with paying the bills. 2) Go to college, get a degree, and find a job. 3) Work at Sasuke's work, Sasuke already offered it plenty of times after Naruto dropped his job singing at the bar a few weeks ago but denied it just as many times asked.

Sighing Naruto pulled up to the parking lot outside of the hospital, '_I have some serious thinking to do..._'

* * *

"Like this, Kyuubi," said Fugaku for the nth time, "you have to spell it like _this_." sitting next to the small fifteen month old, the elder moved the blocks with letters to get the boy to spell out his name. "See? K-y-u-u-b-i, Kyuubi. Sound it out." turned to glare at the younger one.

Kyuubi, his eyes full of confusion, looked at the man then looked back to the letters on the floor. Across from the living room where they sat, Naruto, his mother, was watching him with a small smile on his face. Itachi was doing his homework next to Naruto; his father, Sasuke, was in the kitchen on the other side of Naruto, with his grandma, Mikoto, making dinner. "Kyuubi," the voice was sharp with warning, "sound it out." the words were spoken slowly, as if talking to a slow child. Upon hearing those words spoken like that, his eyes began to burn and his face started to heat up. "Why are you crying?" the words filled with pity made the young child ball up on the floor and whimper.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto got up from the dining room table and walked over to his baby, "Baby, what's wrong?" kneeling in front of him, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"I don't understand _why_ he's crying," started Fugaku, getting up from the floor, "he should know how to spell at least, Naruto." Walking back to the Lazy Boy chair where his newspaper was folded nicely, "You're babying him too much, Naruto, if he's going to be a man, he needs to support himself." Fugaku sat on the chair, opened the newspaper, and started reading, as if nothing had happened.

Naruto, still rubbing Kyuubi's back, held his tongue. Quickly picking up Kyuubi, Naruto walked back to the dining room and sat the sniffing boy on a seat next to Itachi before going to the boy's room. Coming back to the room with coloring book and a box of crayons, placing them in front of Kyuubi who was wiping off the last of his tears.

No noise could be heard in the house other than the soft talking that was coming from the kitchen, Sasuke and Mikoto engrossed in their conversation to notice. Sasuke and Mikoto walked out of the kitchen, with the dishes of food to set on the table, to be greeted by a very quiet and upset Naruto. Naruto having his back to the living room where Fugaku sat, still reading the newspaper, resting his head on the his hand that was on the table, the other hand just resting on the table. The hand on the table showed off the ring, the same one that Sasuke is wearing, that they picked out as their engagment ring.

Sensing the tension between the two, once again, they tried their best to ignore it. Telling the boys to get ready for dinner, Sasuke noticed that Kyuubi's eyes were a bit red and still puffy, his cheeks were pale with light red marks going down it. Naruto didn't move which concerned Sasuke. Mikoto nodded and left, too leave the two alone and to get the rest of the food. "Baby," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, making him twitch, "are you ok?" Sasuke moved his lover's hair out of the way, seeing Naruto blue eyes, normally soft and warm, were hard and cold. Dropping what little smile he could, Sasuke moved to pick up Naruto from his seat on the table.

Heading for the stairs, Naruto started to sob against Sasuke's chest, breaking Sasuke's heart. "Shhhh, it's ok, baby, it's ok." Sasuke whispered into his hair as he kissed him on the head. Walking up to their room, Sasuke placed Naruto on the bed gently before he covered him in a blanket. "Get some sleep, I'll come a bring you dinner, Naru." being given a kiss on the lips, all Naruto could do was nod, his body shaking to keep in the anger that he felt as they turned into frustrated tears.

* * *

HAHAHA I did it (jumps up and down) I did it! I _finally_ did the second part of this chapter. It _would_ have been up _sooner_ BUT I was only for like two to three hours today? Anyways I finished it! And I made Fugaku a _total_ ass (sorry). Its just how I think of him...so yeah...I'm hoping to get some yaoi in the next chapter when I'm able to start typing correctly since I'm going over my words so many times! So if there's an error in my spelling just send me a message and I'll go back over it!

~_yoli_


	13. 13: Just Another Night

****OK in this chapter, as said in the last one (which I _did_ update but the thing said that I didn't so the other half of chapter 12 is up if you haven't read it...) there is **yaoi **in this chapter. (n-n) Enjoy!

* * *

**JUST ANOTHER NIGHT**

* * *

(The night after Sasuke's parents came by, Saturday 10 pm.)

All lights were off, the baby monitor was on in their room, even though Kyu was across the hall. Naruto, dressed in an undershirt and a pair of orange boxers, started to pull back the blankets on the bed. Sasuke, dressed in pajama bottoms, came out of the restroom, turning off the light in the restroom. Naruto got in bed as he turned off the t.v., still hoping that Sakura would be caught already. Joining him in bed, Sasuke turned off the lamp on his side of the bed; Naruto nested himself in the bed when the light turned off. The only light that came into the room, was from the window that was on the far side of where Sasuke lay.

Turning till they faced each other, they smiled. "Hi," Naruto whispered shyly, his face getting heated up.

"Hello," whispered Sasuke, amusement in his voice making Naruto giggling like a teenage girl. "Naruto?"

"Yes~" sighed Naruto, scooting closer to Sasuke, placing his head on his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto protectively.

"Is everything ok between you and father?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's golden hair softly, feeling Naruto become ridged, "I know that my father can be an ass at times, but he means well."

Naruto sighed, pulling away from Sasuke's chest and looked Sasuke in the eye, "Your dad _is_ indeed an ass," Naruto smiled softly, "and he will be my dad too." Sasuke blinked in surprise, "Your dad and I never got along, not in the past or right now. I understand that he means well, I just don't like how he says that a baby, _barely_ a year old, needs to start supporting himself." Naruto chuckled, "I refused to walk or crawl till I was two! And my parents let me do whatever I wanted as long as I was safe and having fun." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips, "I plan to do that with the boys too. Childhood should be fun, not strict." Naruto then resumed back to laying his head on Sasuke's bare chest.

The raven just stared at Naruto, "I never heard of this," hugging Naruto tightly, "did father _really_ say that you're not raising the boys right?"

"No," the answer muffled, "just Kyuubi, he said that I was spoiling him too much."

Sigh, "I'll talk to him tomorrow," Sasuke rubbed his eyes.

"No, don't," said Naruto, still not moving from Sasuke's chest, not that he cared. "I don't want to have any more problems with your father. But I have a question, Sasuke," moving to where they could look each other in the eyes, "what was Itachi like when he was Kyuubi's age?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Well," Sasuke breathed, "at nine months he started to walk around, falling once or twice," Sasuke chuckled. "At one he would speak in sentences, mainly baby words, but you could understand him. Then at one and a half or two he started to talk with other words that he would hear, mainly curse words. That was how Karin and I would talk to each other when she wanted to get in my pants, which was most of the time. Then at three, he started to watch the historical, discovery health and discovery planet all day. When he wasn't watching it, I would find him reading books that were on my shelf." Sasuke sighed, "He was never a baby. I would fight with Karin, so I would be ignoring Itachi. If Itachi stayed with my parents for the night, he would come back trying to get my attention, which he never wanted my attention.

When Karin and I divorced, I spent most, if not all, of my time at the office to make sure I had enough money so if Itachi wanted something, I could get it for him. But it seems that that wasn't the best idea. We would never see each other for days, and on the weekends we would have breakfast together then I would go to work, mother would stay with him. I never saw Itachi grow up, all I really saw were glimpses. Sorry I made it more on me than Itachi..." Sasuke whispered at the end.

"He said that he misses you," Naruto whispered, tears in his eyes, "but he'd rather miss you than have you unhappy." Naruto reached up and kissed him again.

(**YAOI UP AHEAD**)

When Naruto pulled away, Sasuke put a hand behind Naruto's head and pulled him back for another kiss. Unlike the previous kiss, this one was longer and more sloppy, not that they cared. "Naru!" Rolling Naruto on his back, Sasuke took control of the kiss. Pinning his arms to the sides of his head, Sasuke pulled back from Naruto, ginning when the other tried to resume the kiss. "I haven't seen you like this for a while, my little Naru." Sasuke's voice, husky, created shivers that went down the other's spine. "Lets have some fun, shall we?"

Moving his hands from Naruto's wrists, Sasuke ripped the undershirt, exposing Naruto's chest and stomach to him, then tore off the orange boxers. "Haa haa, Sasu!" Naruto whined when the cold air greeted his manhood, making it twitch. Chuckling darkly at Naruto, Sasuke attacked his nipples. Biting them, pinching them, and sucking them. Naruto was writhing at every little thing that his soon-to-be husband did to him. Sasuke slowly made his way down to little Naru, giving kisses on the top of the mushroom before he took him in his mouth fully. "Ahhhhhh!" Fisting the sheets, Naruto trembled from the sensation.

"Mmmmmm!" Sasuke looking at Naruto, his blue eyes hazy with lust and tears brimming the edges, as he sucked hard on Naruto cock. "AHHHHH!" Naruto's hips came off the bed as he released into Sasuke's hot mouth, feeling him swallow it, Naruto looked at Sasuke, seeing a drop of his cum falling down his chin. "Haa haa" Getting two fingers wet, Sasuke moved back up to Naruto, still panting, and kissed him as he put the two fingers into Naruto's hole. Naruto's hips jumped off the bed at the sensation of something in him, that he hadn't had felt for a while, Sasuke put his weight on Naruto's upper body to keep him on the bed.

"Shh it's ok! It's ok!" his voice rough, Sasuke tried his best to calm his lover before taking him. Putting in the third finger, with ease, then slid in the fourth finger, making the other whimper. Pulling out the fingers, Sasuke moved to kneel between Naruto's legs, looking down to him. Naruto's face red, panting, with saliva coming down the side of his mouth. Sasuke slid down his pants to his knees before he thrusted into Naruto. Making him scream at being filled so suddenly. Not waiting for Naruto to adjust, Sasuke pulled back out and pushed right back in, hitting Naruto's spot. Again and again and again, Sasuke would pull out and push in, getting harder and faster and each one.

Naruto had his arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck, pulling him down to him, panting in his ear, moaning his name in his ear. Sasuke moved his head to Naruto's neck, and started to suck at it, once there were enough hickies on his lover's neck, Sasuke made his way down to Naruto's chest, creating more and more. Never losing the tempo, Sasuke kept thrusting into Naruto like no tomorrow. "Please!" cried out Naruto, "Please, it's hurts!" Kissing him on the lips, Sasuke rammed into him harder and harder, making Naruto cry out at each thrust. "Sasuke!" Naruto arched up as he released, his cum covering both his and Sasuke's chest. Sasuke, a few hard and shaking thrusts later, followed Naruto and released in him.

(**END OF YAOI**)

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki." he panted as he moved out of Naruto and fell next to Naruto on the bed.

"I love you too, Sasuke Uchiha." laughed, shakily, Naruto. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Would it be bad if I asked if we could do it again?" whispered Naruto who, for a second, reminded Sasuke of his distant cousin, Hinata.

Smiling, "Give me a few minutes, why don't you go and check on Kyu?"

Laughing, Naruto rolled off the bed and wobbled over to their son's door to check on him.

* * *

(Sunday morning, 8am)

Waking up to the smell of french toast, Naruto stumbled out of their bedroom to the kitchen downstairs. Passing by the mirror by the stairs, Naruto stopped in his tracks and did a double take of what he saw. '_What the..._' Turning his head to the side before he saw his chest, "Hickies or chicken pox?" whispered Naruto when he saw all the red marks that Sasuke had left on his body after the rounds of sex they had. And as they did so, they were shocked when Kyuubi never woke up once or cried.

Shaking his head Naruto made it to the kitchen, dressed in Sasuke's pj pants that were thrown across the room, his clothes were a lost cause after last night. When stepping inside the kitchen, Naruto was greeted with Sasuke, wearing a pair of boxers and a black undershirt showing off his muscular form, cooking over the stove. Kyuubi, in his pjs that had elmo in different poses, sat at the table eating french toast that were cut into pieces with the fox sitting on his lap. Laughing, Naruto walked to Kyuubi and pinched his cheeks before kissing his nose, making the boy giggle. "Morning!"

Sasuke turned, a few hickies on his neck, with a smile on his face. "Morning, baby." Naruto sat down next to Kyuubi when Sasuke came to him with a plate filled with eggs, bacon, and a hill of french toast with a waterfall of syrup on it.

After thirty minutes, Naruto helped Sasuke clean up the dishes before he went after Kyuubi to change his clothes. After Naruto went up the stairs, the house phone went off, "I got it!" walking to the phone that was in the living room, "Hello?"

"_Sasuke_?"

"Yes?"

"_Is Naruto Uzumaki available?_"

"I'm afraid not, why?" shifting to one hip, Sasuke looked at the top floor, hearing some laughter.

"_Well, may I leave a message?_"

"What is it?"

"_Well, it's seems that Sakura Haruno has been arrested..._"

"...come again?" Sasuke felt his heart race, '_They got her?_'

"_Sakura Haruno is in jail_," the man on the other side coughed, "_It seems that she was caught by late husband trying to kidnap another child that looks like Kyuubi Uzumaki last night._"

"Al-alright. I'll tell him this, thank you for your hard work." Sasuke said as he hung up the phone. Sitting on the couch, he covered his face with his hands, '_Sakura Haruno has been arrested...Its over..._' He stayed like that for several minutes when Naruto came back down stairs with Kyuubi laughing on his back.

"Sasuke, who was it?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Hey! Answer me!" getting Kyuubi off his back, Naruto knelt in front of Sasuke. "Sasuke? You're scaring me!"

"Its over..." whispered Sasuke.

Naruto froze, "Sasu..."

"Its over, Naruto, it's over." whispered Sasuke, looking Naruto in the eyes. He smiled, "Its over!"

Naruto moved away, his eyes stinging, "After all we've _been_ through, it's _over_?" whispered Naruto. Sasuke nodded. "I hate you!" the tears fell from Naruto's eyes as he ran from Sasuke and Kyuubi to their room. Slamming the door shut.

"Wha-wait!" Realize what he made it sound like, Sasuke ran after Naruto, opening the door to see Naruto crying his eyes out on the bed. "That's not what I meant!" Running over to Naruto, Sasuke turned the boy to face him, he refused. "I didn't mean it like that, Naruto, I swear! I would never leave you after all these years of wanting to be by your side, dammit!" No response. "Look at me, dammit! I love you! What I was talking about was that Sakura is _gone_!" Naruto froze then turned his head to face Sasuke, "Yes, she's gone. The person that called said that she was arrested. It's over, she's not going to come _near_ Kyuubi nor Itachi nor _you_!"

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, disbelief in his eyes. "Are you joking?" whispered Naruto, sitting up on the bed.

"No, I would _never_ lie to you about something like this." putting his arm around Naruto waist, he pulled him in for a kiss. "You're both free, so now you two can come into mine and Itachi's family." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke as he kissed again.

* * *

Kyuubi just stood where his Mama left him, he watched as both his parents run from the living room. Papa was yelling at Mama a few seconds ago, but now it was quiet. Getting curious, Kyuubi walked up the stairs, one step at a time, with the fox in his arms. Reaching the last step, he started to hear sounds, same ones that he heard last night, coming from Mama and Papa's room. Walking over to the room, the door open, he saw Mama under Papa, making weird noises.

"Oh, Sasuke!" moaned Naruto.

"Papa!" Kyuubi clapped his hands.

"Naruto!" moaned Sasuke.

"Mama!" Kyuubi clapped his hands again.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kyuubi?!" screamed both Mama and Papa.

"Me!" Kyuubi covered his mouth with his hands as he giggled.

* * *

HA! I wrote another chapter in less than a day! (sort of) YAY! Review~!

~_yoli_


	14. 14: Epilogue: Growing Old With You

OMG the last chapter! Oh well I still have another story to write and I _do_ have a new idea for a story...envolving sasuke with cat ears...(wiggles eyebrows) hehe sounds like fun! Anyway I hope that you've enjoyed the prevous chapters. And btw if you see updates after this chapter its just to make a few changes on my grammar and/or errors that i've made. My personal editors are going over my work as we speak sooo ya just a heads up. This _is_ the last chapter... (n_n)

* * *

**GROWING OLD WITH YOU**

* * *

There is no difficulty that enough love will not conquer, no disease that enough love will not heal, no door that enough love will not bridge, no wall that enough love will not throw down, no sin that enough love will not redeem... It makes no difference how deeply seated may be the trouble, how hopeless the outlook, how muddled the tangle, how great the mistake. A sufficient realization of love will dissolve it all. If only you could love enough, you could be the happiest and most powerful being in the world...

~Emmet Fox

* * *

(February 14)

"Nervous?" asked Jiraiya, who was going to walk him out. Forced by Sasuke.

"No...kinda..." Naruto sighed, "I can't believe that it's today-in just a few _minutes_ too!" he whispered. Looking around the small room where both of them stood. In front of the white doors with orange and blue flowers decorated the door. Next to them stood Itachi and Kyuubi, standing in their dark blue suits, matching both Naruto and Sasuke. Jiraiya wearing a dark suit with an orange tie. Itachi straightening Kyuubi's jacket, making sure that he had the white petals. After making sure that Kyuubi was good, he turned back to Jiraiya, his grandfather, for the white pillow that held the rings.

"Well," Jiraiya sighed, "you'll have an excellent husband." he joked. "OW!" jumping up and down on one foot, Jiraiya looked at his grandson's face, seeing the mix of Uchiha and Uzumaki smirk. "What was that for?"

"Mother wasn't going to do it and it's their special day, don't ruin it, grandpa." Turning back to the door just as it opened. Jiraiya slowly put his foot on the floor, held out his arm for Naruto to loop around, and waited for the song to play.

FIrst went Kyuubi, dropping a few pedals here and there on the aisle, Itachi behind him whispering to him to slow down or not too much pedals. The people next to the two, as they passed, muffled their laughter. Halfway down, they started to song. Walking slowly and in rhythm, Jiraiya and Naruto made their way toward Sasuke, his eyes bright and a small smile on his face, that only Naruto could see.

* * *

Naruto

'_I can't believe it! Whoa, everyone's here...shocker..._' Having my around around my grandfather's arm, I started to sweat, not with fear but worry that I'll do or say something stupid. '_There! I see him! Sasu!_' Wearing his dark blue suit, that Ino had picked out, he really _really_ looks good...'_Damn, focus, stupid!_' I looked around to hear some giggling, coming from my side of the small church, I saw Ino, Tenten, and Temari holding back their laughter. Shaking my head I looked back to Sasuke, his smirk, that others could see, had turned into a small smile. Finally reaching the end, we looked the other in the eyes, "Hi," I whispered.

He chuckled, "Hello." Reaching for my hand, Jiraiya released mine and gave it to him.

"No regrets?" he looked at the two of us, we shook our heads, sigh, "If you say so." he whispered, a smile appearing as he walked toward Tsunade, sitting on the first row on the left side.

Next to Tsunade and Jiraiya sat Kakashi and Iruka then next to them were Temari and Kankuro. The row behind them were Choji and Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru and Kiba, Shino and Hinata. On Sasuke's side, I could only recognize Sasuke's parents and Itachi's friends who sat on the first row. Mikoto smiling with tears in her eyes, Fugaku watching with no emotion in his eyes or face, Sasori smiling a little and patted the weeping boy, known as Deidara, next to him. Everyone else, I didn't know, filled up the rest of the space, some even having to come over to my side.

"Ready?" that soft yet rough voice whispered only to me in my ear, I turned to face Sasuke; with a nod, we walked up to the priest, hand in hand. The old man smiled at the two of us, turned to our best men, Gaara to my left and Neji to Sasuke's right, with a nod.

"We have gathered here today, in the sight of God, to bring these two, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, together." Our hands tightened, '_No going back...well...not like there's a reason to!_'

* * *

Normal

"You may now kiss the bride-I mean husband." Not wasting one second, Naruto jumped Sasuke, and kissed him. Their first kiss as being husband and husband; pulling back, Naruto looked into Sasuke's wide black eyes. Sasuke recovered, smirked and kissed Naruto normally, taking his time. To their side there was a big commotion, after thirteen-fourteen years, the two finally tied the knot.

After the wedding, everyone headed for the party. Sasuke and Naruto with Kyuubi and Itachi, sat at the front of the reception, the dj being to their right. A huge floor stood in front of them, filled with people dancing to all kinds of songs and music. Laughter could be heard all around the room. "Ok," said Kankuro into the mic, "its time to clear the floor! It's time for Sasuke and Naruto's dance!" cheering and clapping erupted as the floor was cleared.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and led him to the floor, once in the middle, Sasuke pulled him to his chest. "Ready, Uchiha?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, Uchiha, I'm ready." laughed Naruto.

Waiting for the song to start by Naruto's past and present band. Kiba moved to the mic, moving it and his new guitar till it fitted him. Kankuro sat on the drumset next to Gaara's drumset, both getting ready. Shino and Ino were flexing their fingers for the song(s) they were gonna play. Tenten adjusted her mic next to Temari as they too got ready to play. All nodding to Kiba he started the song with Shino and Ino.

_I like the feel of your name on my lips_

_And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss_

_The way that your fingers run through my hair_

"Well?" asked Sasuke, "How is it being an Uchiha?"

"I don't know. Nothing feels like it's changed." smiled Naruto as Sasuke twirled them around the dance floor.

_And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh_

_And how you enjoy your two hour bath_

_And how you convinced me to dance in the rain_

_With everyone watching like we were insane_

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha." whispered Sasuke against Naruto neck, making Naruto smile at the sensation.

"When we go on our honeymoon," Naruto whispered, "can we make love all over again?"

"Yes," Sasuke chuckled, "whatever you want, love, whatever you want."

_But I love the way you love me_

_Strong and wild_  
_Slow and easy_  
_Heart and soul_  
_So completely_  
_I love the way you love me_

_I like to imitate old Jerry Lee_  
_And watch you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key_  
_And I like the innocent way that you cry_  
_At sappy old movies you've seen hundreds of times_

_But I love the way you love me_  
_Strong and wild_  
_Slow and easy_  
_Heart and soul_  
_So completely_  
_I love the way you love me_

_And I could list a million things_  
_I love to like about you_  
_But they all come down to one reason_  
_I could never live without you_

_I love the way you love me_  
_Strong and wild_  
_Slow and easy_  
_Heart and soul_

_So completely_  
_I love the way you love me_  
_Oh baby I love the way you love me_

"Alright! Next one is..." Kiba turned to Kankuro whispering which song is next, Kankuro responded saying that it was another dance for the couple. "The next song is called Lucky!" Kiba laughed nervously. He turned to Tenten, nodding if she was ready, nodding that she was, Kiba started._  
_

Kiba_:_  
_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_  
_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Tenten_:_  
_Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Both_:_  
_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Kiba_:_  
_And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_To an island where we'll meet_  
_You'll hear the music fill the air_  
_I'll put a flower in your hair_

Tenten_:_  
_Though the breezes through trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning 'round_  
_You hold me right here, right now_

Both_:_  
_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_

[Song starts to fade away]

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

* * *

(Time jump, thirteen years later. February 14)

"I'm going to Deidara's!" Itachi yelled as he passed by Naruto in the kitchen.

"What for?" asked Naruto, not looking up for cutting the potatoes.

"That's not the question, Naru, the question is you two are using protection, right?" asked Sasuke, moving from the stove to Naruto, kissing his neck before turning back to the eldest.

"What?!" screamed Itachi. "Deidara's a _guy_ you know!" Itachi's face flushed at the question. "And yes we _are_ being safe, ok? I don't ask if you and mom are being safe now do I?!"

All the yelling caught Kyuubi's attention, now being fourteen, he walked into the kitchen and watched as he always had for the last few years.

Itachi, eighteen, telling mom and dad that he was going to Deidara's, his boyfriend of four years, house. After finding out that the two had a strong connection, the two went from being friends to lovers, not really shocking anyone. After a month of being together, Itachi started to come home later and later, after coming home at three in the morning, mom and dad spoke to him. While talking to him they found light red marks on his neck, concluding that the two had starting having sex. After being caught, his punishment was to learn about safe sex from dad, him being a sadist.

"Ok, then," Sasuke dropped the subject and moved to another that he was very curious about, so was Naruto. "So," Itachi froze, he knew that something worse was going to happen, "who's the bottom?"

Itachi's face went from a light shade of red to _completely_ red. "..."

"Sorry what was that?" Sasuke moved closer and Naruto stopped moving, not believing what he heard.

"...both..." Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto shook, it took half a minute before the two started laughing.

Wondering what was so funny, Kyuubi asked, "What's a bottom?" which made them laugh even harder.

"Ano..." Itachi looked everywhere by Kyuubi, fidgeting he tried to figure out if he should tell him what it meant to not.

"Kyuubi," Naruto wiped away a tear from his bright blue eye, "when two men-" Itachi covered Kyuubi's ears, preventing him to hear the rest of what their mom was about to say.

"Please! He's the only one in this house who still has a pure mind!"

"Oh, whatever! He's gonna learn sometime." Naruto sighed, turning back to making dinner, "But if you want to leave," he pointed the knife to Itachi, who removed his hands from Kyuubi, "go pick up your younger sister and cousins." Turning back to the food, told Itachi that he couldn't say anything about it.

Sighing Itachi, muttered and left. Stopping in front of his younger sister's school, the same school that he and Kyuubi went to, along with his two cousins. Shou and Hina, his twin cousins from Shino and Hinata, who're a year younger than Kyuubi and a year older than Yuuki, his younger sister. Yuuki is his half sister, not related by blood though. Naruto and Sasuke had found a surrogate mother that had some looks that Sasuke had. So technically, Kyuubi was half related to her, so she looked more like his mom rather than Kyuubi.

Seeing his two cousins walking toward the car with Yuuki trailing behind them, Hina and Yuuki were giggling about something. They turned around, looking behind them, before turning back and giggled some more. Shou moved behind the two and started to push them toward the car, one of his eyes was twitching.

Shou had his mom's eyes but his dad's hair, and just like his dad, he wore long coat that covered half his face and wore dark shades to cover his eyes.

Hina was more like her mom. Having long hair, the same color as her dad's, and wore purple, lots of purple. She had her mom's eyes, but when angry a part of Shino would shine through her eyes.

Yuuki looked like Naruto. Her hair was long and dirty blond, her eyes were a dark blue, had Naruto's big and bright smile. Now and then, Yuuki would act like Sasuke from just being around him

"I can't believe this!" muttered Shou, "I tell that one of my friends has a crush on you and you start checking him out!" slamming the door shut, he sat in the front seat pouting with his arms across his chest.

"Well, sorry!" replied Yuuki, catching Itachi's attention. "I _do_ have class with the guy and so what if I start to see him in another light? He's not into _you_ is he?" Yuuki looked out the window after slamming down her bag on the floor.

"I'm sorry," said Itachi slowly as he headed toward his cousin's home, "what guy? And what do you mean you're gonna start to see him in another light?" the car became quiet, remembering that Itachi came to pick them up. Whatever he heard, he could and would use against them as blackmail whenever he needed something from you.

"Nothing!" they screamed, making Itachi jump and nearly hit the car passing by.

'_I guess I'm not going to Deidara's today, I hope he understands when I tell him about Yuuji's new crush to mother and father..._'

* * *

BOOM its a cliffy and the END of this story! Mwahahahahahahaha! I hope that you've enjoyed the story! Imma miss writing it!

_~yoli_


End file.
